Alexis: Draculina Princess
by SabbyBina
Summary: With the future plunged into war with humans against vampires. The queen must send her princess back to the past so that she can be raised by Alucard and Seras. Can Alucard and Seras get along to raise this princess and help her restore to her own time?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first Hellsing fanfic and I hope you like it. This is going have a T rating but it will eventually turn to M. Pairing is Alucard and Seras ^^. **  
** Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HELLSING. HELLSING BELONGS TO KOUTA HIRANO! PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICAL RELEASE! Please enjoy the first chapter of my fanfic.**

The night was gloomy as it was usually, but tonight was different. The moon shined brightly in the sky with a blood red color. The night symbolized what had laid on the earth's soil. Bodies that were mutilated were spread out on the earth's ground, covering the green grass with color of red. Over one thousand men laid dead just before a giant black castle. The castle was covered in demons statues, symbolizing that this castle was not normal.

From the highest part of the castle stood a young woman, looking down at ground below her. She had witnessed the men's death, smirking at their stupidity. They had tried to invade the castle that she had laid dormant for over 30 years. She then witnessed her defenders go out from the castle and go to the corpses to drink their freshly spilled blood. She then let her face sneer at the barbaric way her men drink their meals. They are lower than animals, but they defend the castle well and that's all that matters to her.

"Milady" A voice called out from behind her. She turned to see a young teenager stand on the castle roof with the moon shining behind her. Her black hair was tied in a braid that was wrapped around in a bun. Her red dress moved slightly as she walked closer to her mistress and bowing slightly. She stood back up with a look of concern on her face.

"Ashlee. What ails you dear?" The woman spoke with kindness in her voice. She let her spiky blonde hair move across her eyes as she looked down at the younger girl. The girl that held the body of a thirteen year old girl looked down at the ground, sadden by the atmosphere.

"I'm concerned milady. This war is becoming more dangerous and I'm getting worried. The king has not returned since his departure. He would have returned by now had he completed his mission. It's only a matter of time before the next attack by the weak humans. I'm concerned for you and the young princess. The dear princess should not be able to see such violence at a young age, despite who her parents are" She says in a quiet voice while gazing at the crib that held the infant princess. She turned her attention back to the queen when she heard a small laugh.

"I have no worries for the pesky humans. If they had done their study, it would have been quite smarter to attack during the day rather than at night. The night is made for our kind so we have a huge advantage. However, you do hold a point. I don't my daughter witnessing something so gruesome at an infant stage. "The queen mumbles as she goes over to her crib and picks up her daughter.

The princess looks up at her mother with curious red eyes. She smiled happily as she touched her mother's cheek with her small pale hand. The queen put her hand in the child's black hair before letting blood escape from her eyes. Ashlee looked at her majesty with sympathy.

"What will you do to keep the princess safe ma'am?" Ashlee asked in a quiet voice.

"I know this will sound crazy but I'm going to send her into the past" The queen stated as the blood went onto the child's face. The princess blinked curiously at her mother.

"The past? Are you sure that's going to be safe?" Ashlee inquired with a shocked and concerned voice.

"As long as she is with my past self, she will be alright. I was weak back then but I could put up a fight. She will be safe. I'm sure of it." The queen reassured as she remembered how she used to be. She remembers her gold uniform with the stockings and combat boots. Her old eye color disgusted her when she thought of them. Her eyes were once as blue as the day sky.

"I will not question your choice ma'am. I shall get the spell ready" Ashlee bowed before leaving the room. The queen looked back down at her child. The tears became more fierce as she was about to give up her most precious treasure.

"Listen to me my dearest daughter. You are going to be away from your mommy for awhile. Please don't hate me for this selfish choice but I only want your safety" The queen states while hiding her eyes behind her bangs. The child then began to cry as Ashlee took her from her mother. The queen turned to the retreating child before going on her knees, sobbing into her hands.

Ashlee took from the highest part of the castle and began descending to the lower part. She passed the countless paintings that lay dormant inside the castle. The crying didn't cease the whole way to the basement. Ashlee's red dress was getting blood droplets on it as she ran. She couldn't stop the young princess from crying. The pain was getting to her but it was not her choice to do this to the child. It was the queen's and only the queen's.

She arrived in the basement in only a matter of minutes. She opened the door, and was greeted by a blue portal that she had created only moments ago. She stepped inside the portal, feeling a whoosh feeling go all around her. She closed her eyes, clutching the crying child as tightly as she could. The feelings were probably too much for the young princess.

The feeling stopped after a good 5 minutes. She reopened her eyes to see she was in London, so it said on the sign she was looking at. She then gazed at the sky to examine it was night. The moon shining brightly above them. She looked down at the princess, noticing that she was asleep. Probably from exhaustion from the portal they had went into. She then looked straight in front of her and started her journey to find the location of safe place for the dear princess.

She walked a good ten miles before coming to the gate of huge mansion. The gates say "Hellsing" on the top of them. She then gulped before jumping over the fence so the guards won't take notice to her. She landed on the ground gracefully before looking back to see she was in undetected. She smiled triumphly at herself on the accomplishment. She stood up and saw there was a good hundred meters distance between mansion and gate.

She started to walk slowly in the dark, taking her time before saying good- b ye her princess. She recalled all the memories she had with the dear princess with each step towards the mansion. The memories brought tears to her eyes. It was too soon to say good-bye for her but she had no choice. She had to return to the queen. The queen needed her to help defend the castle. She then smiled as she arrived on the doorstep. She placed the blanket over the princess before CAREFULLY putting her on the ground, not wanting her to wake up. She knocked on the door before disappearing in the air, not before leaving a note she had wrote while preparing the portal.

Walter had heard the knock and made his way to the giant wooden door. He opened slightly, opening his mouth to say something but quickly shut it when he saw no one there. He looked left and right for someone and gazed down to see the young infant. He noticed that she had blood by her eyes as well on her forehead near her black hair. She was wrapped in a pink blanket that must have kept her warm.

He bent over to pick up the child. "Oh. You poor thing. I'll see to it that you have a good home." He said in a gentle voice as he carried the infant into the mansion, closing the door behind him. He noticed that the infant looks somewhat familiar of someone he knows, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Shrugging it off, he began to walk through the manor to go to his master's office. As he passed the halls, a few of the solders looked at him oddly when they noticed that he was carrying a sleeping baby. He ignored it as he continued his way to the office.

Once arriving outside the door, he carefully knocked on it while balancing the child. When he heard a faint 'Come in', he opened the door and walked in with the child in arms.

"So this is the cause of the panic of the estate? A baby?" Sir Integra Hellsing stated coldly while gazing at the blanketed bundle in the butler's arms.

"Sir Integra. This baby was the doorstep, abandoned, so I brought the child in hoping we could find her a good home." Walter said in a gentle voice. Before Integra could respond, there was giant knock on the door. She allowed entrance to her office. The door opened to reveal Alucard and Seras.

"So what the hell was the alarm set off for?" Alucard growled annoyingly. He was disrupted from his private time. Seras just looked at her master before sweat dropping.

"Walter found something interesting outside. Walter" Integra pointed to Walter to show them. Walter turned to show the child in his arms. Alucard just sneered at it with disgust while Seras looked with awe. She went closer to examine the child while giggling.

"She's so cute!" She squealed with excitement, but her smile wiped her face when she noticed the blood on the child's face. She then had a pained look on her face. Alucard came forward to examine the child and noticed the same thing.

"This child is a vampire. She's been crying blood." Alucard stated with amusement in her face.

"What?" Integra stood up from her seat before sitting back down with a sigh. "Seeing that the child is a vampire. It will stay here and train to be a proper vampire."

"She already is" Alucard cut in with his signature grin.

"What are you talking about master?" Seras asked as she gazed back at her master.

"This child was reproduced from two vampires. A true vampire that depends on the parent's identity that will determine the powers inherited." Alucard said with a laugh. Integra let out an exhausted sigh.

During all the commotion, the infant stirred in the blanket and opened her red eyes. She looked at all the people in the room to see where she was.

"This child is smart. Instead of crying after seeing strangers, she examined her surroundings." Alucard mused as he gazed back the child. The child looked at Seras and her mother's face came inside her mind, blood going down from her eyes with her bangs covering them. She took her arms and held them in Seras' direction.

"It seems she wants Seras" Walter chuckled before going over to Seras, and handing her the child. She wrapped her arms against the child. The infant smiled happily at Sera's face. She then fell back to sleep with a coo.

"She likes me" Seras whispered, turning to Integra.

"You must remind her of her mother. Because of this, I'll allow the child to stay here. Alucard will help you raising her." Integra mused happily before smirking at Alucard's disgusted face. Seras smiled happily before looking back at her new daughter.

"Hmm . . . what should I name her?" She wondered as she examined the child closely. "For some reason, she reminds me of master so I'll name her after him." She giggled at herself.

"What will the name be, Police Girl?" Her master asked in a disappointed voice. Seras then pondered for a moment before a flash came in her mind. It seemed like a vision. It was her standing over a crib and looking down into it.

"My dearest daughter. You will be a beautiful creature much like your father. My darling Alexis" She heard her clone say. She then blinked to see reality.

"Alexis"

"What did you say Ms. Victoria?" Walter asked.

"Alexis. Her name will be Alexis" She smiled at the sleeping child. 'What was that I just saw? Was it a vision or my mind playing tricks?' She thought to herself. She retreated from the room with Alexis in her arms.

Unknown to her, Alucard saw the whole vision as well. He knew there was something more to the child than presented. He didn't know what it was but he was going to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I DON'T OWN HELLSING. HELLSING BELONGS TO KOUTA HIRANO. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE. **_

_**Hi! With a few reviews that I gotten so far with people saying they actually want the next chapter, I got on the computer and typed what was in my mind. I hope this chapter is what you were expecting and I hope you enjoy it. **_

_**ONLY WARNING: OCC ALUCARD (for a short time)**_

Seras rolled around in her coffin with a heavy sigh on her face. She couldn't believe she just gained a daughter not so long ago. She adored the child with all her heart and smiled whenever Alexis showed her love towards the blonde. She closed her eyes and let her dreams take over her mind. She reopened her eyes to see herself surrounded by chocolate. She had sparkle on her eyes as she gazed at the chocolate bits that surrounded her.

"Mmm . . . A girl!" She heard a deep, growling voice say from behind her. She let the sparkle out of her eyes before turning around to see a giant chocolate monster standing behind her. It looked like a giant squid with its long eight tentacles. She felt her head start to sweat uncontroably with fear. She screamed as she ran away from the tentacles.

"No! I don't want tentacle rape!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Then a loud boom had woke her up. She was looking straight up at the cutest face she loves dearly.

"Mommy? What are you screaming about?" Alexis asked as she stood over her mother's coffin, looking at the blonde with confusion in her red eyes. Her mother could be so weird sometimes. Her waist-length black hair shifted as she stood on her feet while watching her mother sit up.

"Did I scare you sweetie?" Alexis shook her head.

"No. You've screamed for the last three days for some reason. I asked daddy what was wrong with you, but he said 'She is acting like the idiot she is'" Alexis said in a cute voice. Seras felt a sweat drop on her head. Her master has been teasing her for the last five years, ever since they had adopted Alexis. She looked down at the five-year.

Her hair was slightly messy as it looked like she had just got up. Her long nightgown was wrinkled all over. Her face matched her own so much that it was almost she was a younger version of the blonde. The mother stood up from the coffin while stretching her achy muscles before stepping out of it.

"Well since I'm up, do you want to train with me? Just a girl's night out sort of thing?" She asked as she kneeled down at Alexis' eye level. Alexis smiled then formed as she nodded her head vigorously.

"I would love to mommy!" She squealed in delight. She ran to the dresser that was located in the right corner of the room before opening it and choosing an outfit to wear. She rummaged through the drawer like there was no tomorrow. She pulled out a blue dress with a pink ribbon in the back. She pulled off her nightgown before putting on the dress and going to the mirror. She saw the dress went to her knees as she gave a curtsy to her reflection while giggling. The light blue dress had hugged her stomach tightly as Seras tightened the ribbon behind her.

Alexis looked up at Seras and smiled. "I look like a princess. Don't you think so mommy?" Seras just nodded happily at her daughter. She grabbed the brush from on top of the dresser before leaning down and began brushing Alexis' long black hair.

"How do you want it?" She asked in a happy voice.

"A braid please" The child answered with just amount of happiness as her mother. She then felt her hair be done into a braid just as asked for. She smiled happily because she could finally spend time with her mother. She is mostly spending time with her father since he is more powerful than her mother so it was nice for a change.

Seras stood up as she finished the braid. Alexis looked at her reflection to see her hair was in a braid all the way down to her lower back.

"The only thing that would make you a princess is a tiara" Her mother commented as she stood behind her daughter in the mirror. Alexis looked at her mother's eyes in the reflection.

"Will I get one mommy?" She asked in the cutest voice.

"Yes. I promise you that'll I get you the prettiest tiara that you'll ever see" Alexis smiled as she heard the promise. She turned around to face her mother before her mother picked her up and went to the bathroom that connected to the room. She closed the bathroom door to get Alexis' blue strap shoes. She placed the child on the countertop before putting her little feet in the blue shoes while she strapped the one side to the other, tightening them around the belt.

After putting on her shoes, Seras picked up the child once more before leaving the room all together. She made her way upstairs to the hallway before closing the mirror that hid the basement stairs. She then turns left to continue her journey through the hall. Alexis is smiling in her arms at the excitement that she will soon get to train with her mother now.

Walter was heading in the opposite direction that Seras was walking in. "Oh Ms. Victoria, Alexis. Good evening to you both." The butler said just as he soon saw them.

"Good evening Walter" Alexis said in a pleasant voice. Seras just nodded her head at him.

"Have you seen Alucard around? Sir Integra has sent me to find him but I can't find him anywhere." Walter asked with a heavy sigh on his face. Seras puts down Alexis onto the ground.

"I'll go find him. You can take Alexis to Sir Integra to keep her company" Walter nodded before taking the young girl's hand.

"But Mom-"

"I'll still train with you. I promise you that much" Seras said before running off. Alexis just watched her run off before walking with Walter to Integra's office. She opened the door before running towards Integra. She curtsies before jumping into the woman's lap, hearing a groan as she did so.

"Good Evening Auntegra" She smiles at the woman. She came up the cutest nickname for Integra when she first started talking. The first time she heard the name, she couldn't get rid of it. Alucard just laughed so hard at the name as she expected that he would.

"Good evening Alexis. How is your training going?" The elder asked as she patted the girl's head.

"Very well. Daddy taught me how to turn my body into a bat. It was scary because I couldn't see anything since bats are blind" She shuddered at the memory of becoming a bat. She heard the woman chuckle at her.

"That's right. It seems you have been paying attention to your studies as well." Integra said with a proud smile. Alucard was right about her when she first came in. She is indeed a very smart girl. Alexis nodded heavily at the last statement.

"Yep. Walter has been doing a good job teaching me. Daddy and mommy have also been helping me too. I'll be a smarty-pants in no time" She said with a giggle.

The door slammed opened suddenly with Alucard stepping in, grinning as usually. Integra set the girl down off her lap, watching her go around the desk to her mother who just came in a second after her master.

"You called Master?" He said in amusing voice.

"Yes. I have a job for you to do. It won't take long so you'll have enough time to see to Alexis' training." Integra said in a cold voice. The grin wiped off the eldest's vampire face.

"What the hell is it?" He asked in a disappointed voice.

"I want you to kill a gang of vampires that have been terrorizing London lately. While you're gone, Seras will train with Alexis for this evening. You should be back by morning so you'll train with her tomorrow." Integra explained while resting her chin on her combined fingers.

Alucard bowed with a right hand over his heart. "As you wish my master" He mumbled before disappearing from sight. Alexis looked at Integra before mouthing "Thank you". She earned a nod from the woman before heading out the door with Seras.

Alucard flashed through the air towards the city of London. He could smell blood in the air and there was a lot of it. He smirked to himself before flying to the scene. He landed on the ground to see a bunch of ghouls feasting on live human flesh. He got out his Casull and began shooting the ghouls, smirking as he heard the screaming coming from their pain. He managed to kill all thirty ghouls in less than five minutes.

"That's a new record" He said to himself. He glanced all over the area. It was strange to him. He couldn't sense any other vampires. "Hmm… That's odd."

A small blue ball of energy appeared from the ground behind Alucard. It then travels at an alluring speed and hit Alucard in the back before disappearing. Alucard then gasped lightly as he clutched his head tightly for a few seconds before dropping his arms at his side. He looked up at the moon with. "Alexis . . ." He whispered quietly to himself.

Seras standing alongside of the training ground while watching Alexis practice her telekinesis power. It was the only power that she could teach her daughter as she was still in training herself. She watched her lift a ball from the ground very slowly, but it only dropped after a few seconds. She saw the girl jump happily with glee. She managed to lift the dang ball from the ground after a few hours of harsh training.

Suddenly Seras felt a haunting presence behind her. She turned to see Alucard looking at Alexis.

"Oh Master. You got done with your mission easily since you here now" Seras said with a sweet voice. Alucard didn't pay any attention to her. He was too busy just staring at Alexis train. He watched her pick up the ball again. She made it go higher this time before it dropped again.

"She grew up very fast, didn't she?" He asked Seras in a whispered, soft tone. Seras felt her eyes about to bulge out. Her master had NEVER talked in a soft tone to ANYONE! Not even to Alexis when she had arrived. He might have given her a pat on the head every now and then but he never showed his emotions for her ever.

"Ugh . . . yeah. She is growing fast. I kind of figured that she probably will stop aging physically when she is in her teen years." Seras answered her master's question with a mumble.

Alucard walked over to Alexis slowly, taking his step slowly towards her. Alexis heard the footsteps as she turned to see her father. "Oh Hi daddy. I didn't see you there. I was too busy with my telekinesis" She said with a triumphant voice. She heard him chuckle slightly.

"You are just like your mother" He said to her sweetly as he kneeled down to her. She felt her mind shut down. Was he just nice to her? That's very unusual for him.

"I guess so. I really don't think I act like mommy that much" She said with confusion in her voice.

"You are so much like your mother than you'll ever know" He said with a sincere smile on his face. She felt her body go cold. She then felt warm arms wrap around her tiny body. He was . . . hugging her?

"Daddy, are you feeling okay?" She asked in shock. He leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"I'm feeling better now knowing you are safe. We will meet again Alexis" She gasped as the arms unwrapped from her body. She looked up as her father stood up and clutched his forehead. He let out a small groan.

"Ugh . . . What hit me?" He mumbled to himself. He opened his eyes before looking down at her.

"T-That was me. I accidently hit in the head with the bowling ball that I was practicing on." She said with smile on her face. He arched his eyebrow before noticing the bowling ball on the ground near her.

"What were you practicing?" He asked as he crossed his arms

"Telekinesis" She answered bluntly.

He mumbled something before walking away, towards Seras.

"Master, are you feeling well?" She asked concern

"I'm fine Police Girl. Just don't have her hit me again with a goddamn bowling ball" He sneered at her before disappearing into the night. She had confusion in her brain. Alexis never hit him in the head with a bowling ball. She shrugged it off before collecting Alexis after she noticed that dawn was approaching.

Alexis was in her coffin, rethinking what had happened to her father tonight. He was actually nice, sweet, and kind to her. That was very unlike him, but he went back to normal in the blink of an eye. She let out a sigh before letting her mind drift off to sleep.

She opened her eyes to see that she was surrounded by darkness. She glanced all over to see there was a window in the darkness, the only light she could see. She walks over to it and peers into it. She sees four black figures that could be people's shadows. She saw another figure that hanging on a chained to the wall. She noticed because she saw the actual chains on the figure's wrist.

"You are such an annoying pest Your Majesty" She heard one of the figures say. She's sees a wooden stake in one's hands and begins to walk over to the chain figure. The chained figure moved his head up slightly before pressing it back down.

"You come to us, hoping to stop this war so you, your precious mate, and daughter could live happily, but you guessed wrong Your Highness. I'm going to seal you so that you will never wake up this time. You will never see your mate or child again. The king of the vampires chained to the wall like the animal he is. As your subjects say to you 'long live the KING!'" With the last scream, the wooden stake went inside the figure's chest. She heard an agonizing scream that she recognized from anyway. It was her father's scream. She felt her body paralyze. That couldn't have been her daddy in there. She pounded on the window as hard as she could, but they didn't pay any attention to her.

"DADDY!" She screamed as she woke up. She was panting heavily from the nightmare. The top of her coffin came off to reveal her parents looking down at her.

"Why the hell did you scream brat?" Alucard said in an annoyed voice. Her answer was sitting up and hugging his chest tightly. She began to sob quietly from fear.

"Alexis dear. What's the matter?" Seras asked with concern

"I had a dream that daddy was being killed by these strange people" She mumbled in his chest. Alucard put his hand on her head before watching her body go limp a minute later. He placed her carefully back into her coffin, wiping the blood from her eyes.

"Mast-"

"Get some sleep Police Girl. We have a long night ahead of tomorrow" He said annoyingly. She scrambled back into her coffin. "Goodnight" She said softly before going back to sleep.

He kept the lids off of both coffins as he looked at his fledging and his daughter. He smiled sweetly at his daughter as he turned back at Seras. He leaned his face down closer to her's, allowing his nostrils to intake her scent. He sat back down on in-between the coffins.

"Seras. . ." He started softly. "We will be together soon. You, Alexis and I will be a proper family as we dreamed of for over thirty years. Just is patient. I will bring her home. This time, I promise I will kill those who stand in our way of winning the war"


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello Peps. It's me back with yet another chapter. I'm going to do the disclaimer instead of rant. I DON'T OWN HELLSING! IT BELONGS TO KOUTA HIRANO. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE!_**

**_Just to let you know, this is taking place Post OVA 1. It's going to take place when the Valentine Brother's attack but I'm not going include much of them. Mainly their deaths ^_^ So I hope you enjoy the fourth chapter._**

* * *

Alexis woke up with her head aching. What happened last night to her? She pushed off the coffin before sitting up and groaning. She looked up to see her father. "Good morning daddy". Alucard looked down at her from where he was standing, not a smile even barely inching across his face. "Good morning."

She smiled sweetly as she was glad he was back to normal. She stood up from her coffin and stretched her muscles. "Are we going to train today?"

"If you'd like...Would you not rather train with..." he looked over to Seras' coffin that was not awake yet."You're mother?" he finished with an aggravated tone.

"I can do that if you want" She said in a scared tone. She was getting a little scared of him. She knew that when he was in a bad mood that he'll be one of the scariest people on the planet. Auntegra didn't scare her as bad as her father when she was mad.

"If you would like to train with me, which I'm fine with. I'd rather you do so since I am more knowledgeable than your mother..." He mumbled sourly before sitting in the small chair that was placed by the mirror.

"I only did it last night because you had a mission to do so I trained with her" She said as she walked to the dresser before pulling out a dress that contained of the color pink with purple stars all over it.

"Tell me, Alexis...Who do you enjoy training with more?" He asked with amusement in his voice.

"I enjoyed training with you both. You have more knowledge but mommy has more patience" She said as she inside the bathroom to change.

"I don't have patience?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You seemed annoyed whenever I don't get something you considered easy!" She yelled through the door

"Because it should be easy, considering how fast a learner you are" He said in a higher tone so she could hear him through the closed door.

"I'm only five. There's something's I don't get." She yelled back in a softer tone but it was still loud enough for the elder vampire to hear.

Alucard scowled a bit from her talking back. "Hurry up and finish getting ready..."

Within that second he finished the sentence, she walked out in a pink dress that went to her knees with her hair tied in a high ponytail by a ribbon her mother gave to her. "Done"

Alucard grinned on how fast she was getting ready unlike her idiot mother who took two hours just to get her hair done. He let out a small chuckle before opening the door. "Let's get started shall we?"

* * *

She had trained with him almost all night with her telekinesis. The bowling ball she used yesterday was getting to be pain for her since her task was to raise it higher than Alucard, who stood over 6 ft tall. She was about to die from the headache that was getting worse from the training.

With one final try, she managed to get it one inch higher than Alucard before it dropped back down to the ground hard. The vampire smirked at the little vampire. "You are incredible fast learner and you are quite stubborn. You didn't give up until you finished it and it's that quality that will make you a powerful vampire." He acknowledged her. She turned to him and smiled triumphlly. Confusion came back into her mind when the memory of him hugging came back. What happened to him that made him so kind to her?

Alucard then walked over to her before grabbing her hand to lead her out of the training area. "Daddy, why are we leaving suddenly?" She asked in a curious voice.

"Since you did a good job tonight, we can stop a little early tonight so you can have some time for yourself for once, but first we are going to the kitchen to get you some blood. You seem parched to death." He said in amused voice, clearly impressed by her progress.

She smiled happily at him as he led them to the kitchen. He opened the door and was greeted by Walter getting the blood packs out. "Are you a psychic Walter?" Alucard asked, hinting the tease in it.

"I had feeling that Alexis was getting thirsty so I thought I would put some in her room for when she returns from training, but I guess she got out early. You only do that if she did a very good job in her training" The butler said as he pulled out two blood bags from the refrigerator before going to them to give them the blood bags. Alexis grabbed a straw that she saw on the counter next to her before putting into the bag and started drinking slowly.

"Yes. She did a good job on her telekinesis. She only had one lesson from Police Girl last night and she picked it up quickly. She just needs a bit more practice until she truly gets the hang of it" The vampire continued the conversation as he opened the bag.

"I see. Well has she gotten any good slept? I would like to continue her tutoring this afternoon if that is possible. I think she needs to learn that vampires don't necessary sleep through the day like they normally do." Walter said as he looked the young girl sipping her blood innocently. She looked up at Walter.

"So Auntegra won't mind if you're with me today?" She asked with her voice muffled from the straw.

"Oh no. She has an important meeting this afternoon so she won't mind. She's getting her rest now" Walter informed the girl

"What the meeting pertain Walter?" Alucard asked as he drank from the blood bag carefully, not wanting to the spill the blood anywhere.

"It had something to do with that chip we found inside the vampire awhile ago on your last mission. It's our solid piece of evidence that someone is making artificial vampires." Walter explained to his friend.

Alexis raised her eyebrows to that. Someone was making vampires? That's a little odd, but she shrugged it off.

"Oh I just remembered. Alexis, a package came for you in the mail." Walter said with some concern in his voice. Alexis almost dropped her bag. A package came for her? Did anyone know of her existence outside of the manor? Walter put a medium sized box at her feet. She examined the box to see there was the manor's address with her name at the top. It said just 'Alexis'. That was odd.

"I didn't open it since it had just arrived ten minutes ago. I brought it in here with me just before you two had arrived." Walter explained. She looked up at her father for any advice.

"Go ahead and open it. I'm on guard should it be anything dangerous?" He said, giving her a nod. She looked back at the box before opening it carefully. She undid the tabs to see it was a red dress folded neatly inside of it. She had a blank look on her face.

"What the heck is this?" She practically screamed at the box. She lifted up the dress to see it instead was a gown. It was a beautiful long sleeved dress that had gold like trimming swirling around it with the trimming shining like diamonds in the light.

"My lovely dress. Do you know who it's from?" Walter asked with delight as he liked the dress as well. She looked at the address again to see there was not return address. This whole situation was getting weird to her. She pressed the dress to herself to see how it looks on her as she smiled.

"Can I keep the dress daddy?" She asked her father with happiness in her voice.

"I don't see anything wrong with it so I don't see why not" He heard a squeal after his answer given. Walter then examined the dress more closely, especially at the trimming. Alexis heard him gasp.

"What is it Walter?" She asked as her face calmed down from the excitement. Walter had a shocked look on his face.

"The trimming on this dress is pure gold. At least 12 karats to be exact." Her face paled at his statement. She had a pure gold dress in her hands. She felt like she was going to faint, but she kept her balance still. She heard her father chuckle.

"Well there's nothing wrong with a little flashy stuff in your wardrobe." He said with an amused chuckle. She let out a sigh before putting the dress over her left arm.

"I'm going back to sleep if I have to get up in the afternoon." She said as she walked out of the kitchen, but not missing the amusing smiles on Alucard's and Walter's face. She walked down the hall to get to the basement stairs. She passed the mirror in the hallway. As she glanced at it as she passed it, she saw a taller figure walking beside her. She stopped after she passed it, and went back to it. Her reflection was normal, but she could have sworn she saw another figure standing beside her. All she could remember seeing was a black cape with long black hair. She felt fear rise in her body as she ran to the basement stairs and into her mother's room.

She panted heavily as she closed the door and leaned against it. She couldn't figure out what was going on. First her dream, then the dress and now this. This was all too weird to be a conicidence. She sighed as she looked at her mother's coffin to see it was open. She heard the shower start so she knew where her mother was. She went to the closet before grabbing a hanger to put the dress on along with the other nice ones she had. As she put it back up, she noticed that it stood out against all the others.

As she closed the door, she saw from corner of her eye the figure from the mirror. She saw come clad of armor under the cape before she blinked and it was gone. She pant more heavily now as fear was more present in her face.

"My mind is playing tricks on me. I worked too hard during training so my mind is telling me I need some rest." She mumbled to herself as she got into her coffin and pulling the top over it. She sighed one more time before letting her mind wonder into dream.

Alexis woke up to see her lying on a wooden floor. She glanced all around her to see she was surrounded by the color of red and gold. The walls were beautifully decorated with red paint with gold trimming everywhere. There were a few paintings hanging up, but she didn't pay too much attention to them. She looked at the furniture to see a desk as well of a couch and recliners. She looked up to see a figure looking out the window, looking at the blood red moon. She then gasped as she noticed it was the figure from the mirror and her room.

She stood up to see she was wearing the dress that was given to her. The dress was puffed out from all the under layers the skirt contained. The sleeves went all the way up her arms and it left her shoulders bear. Her hair was tied in a long braid as it was like last night. She walked up to the figure before standing a few meters away.

"Are you the one who gave me this dress?" She asked in a stern voice. She was going to show the figure that she was not scared of him. The figured turned a 180 turn to look at the girl. She noticed that he had red eyes but that's all the hair let her see since it covered rest of its face.

"Yes" The figure said in a deep voice. She gasped that he answered her. She could have sworn that she heard the voice from somewhere before. She knew know that it was man standing before her. She then saw his eyes look at her with love present in it. She sensed that he had a kind heart for her.

"How did you get me the dress? Who are you? How do you know me?" She asked him all the sorts of questions. He pointed his armor-covered arm towards the wall right of her. She turned to see a message written in deep red blood.

"Your answers will be answered soon enough" It had told her. She turned to see the figure was gone so she was all alone.

'What is going on with me?" She muttered before she reopened her eyes. She saw she was in her coffin. She lifted the lid up to see Walter standing at the door.

"Oh I see you got up Alexis" She heard him say as she got up from her coffin. She nodded as she walked over to him, not really caring to get changed into anything new. He smiled down at her.

"Let's get started on your lesson"

* * *

Seras was walking to her master's chamber. He said he wanted to see her right away. She let out a sigh as she knocked on the door. When she heard a faint 'Come in', she opened the door and stepped inside before shutting the door behind her.

"You wanted to see me Master?" She asked in casual tone. His answer was him coming over to her in certain speed.

"There are intruders attacking the manor so we have to clear them out. Walter is with Alexis tutoring her at the moment. I want you to be by her at all times. If you need asstiance then scream the name Vlad." He explained to her in a stern voice.

"Why Vlad?" She asked with confusion. He didn't answer her but instead he leaned down to kiss her forehead. Seras stood there in shock as she let her master show affection towards her.

"I only want your safety for both of you. I already lost everything once, but I will do whatever it takes to regain it." He said in a whispered as he leaned down to kiss her lips gently. Her eyes widen as she felt a pair of lips on her's. He pressed deeper into the kiss. She tried to push him away but he was too strong for her. He pulled away after a minute before smirking and disappearing.

Seras just stood there in shock for a minute or two before running out of the room to find Alexis.

Alexis was reading a book when the phone rang in her room. Walter answered it with a "Hello?" She watched him for second before going back to her book.

"What? Yes. I will deal with it personally" She heard him say as he hung up the phone. He turns towards her with a faint smile on his face. "Alexis. We have to postpone this lesson for there is a situation that needs to be tending to upstairs. Your mother is on her way here so you can be safe." She nodded before putting the book down.

The door opened, revealing her mother panting as she walked over towards her daughter. Seras picked her up before nodding at Walter. "How is this going to be planned out?" She asked Walter in a stern voice.

"Alucard is going to stay down here and lower one of the enemies here. We are going to go upstairs and deal with the other there. The hallways are full of ghouls so we have to take the air duct into the conference room where Sir Integra and the others are. Alexis will stay with Sir Integra should the enemy go into the conference room." Walter explained the plan as they left the room and headed for the air duct.

"Do you know what the enemy consists of Walter?" Seras asked as she let Alexis into the air duct first.

"It's a ghoul army that has already killed most of the men. We know that the two commanders seem to be vampires that want all of us dead, but they won't get that chance." Walter answered as they all got into the air duct.

Integra had panic held in her heart. This ghoul army just strolled into her mansion when she was giving a meeting for the microchip found in the last vampire they had fought. The old bastards mumbled that it was over and they are going to be eaten by ghouls. She saw one of the ceiling plots fall onto the fattest old man before he glanced up to see a pair of feet smashed onto his face. Alexis had fallen onto his face but landed gracefully. Seras had a little trouble get out so wasn't' as graceful as her daughter. Walter landed on the table before jumping beside Integra.

"Alexis! Seras! Walter! You made it safely." Integra said with relief coming in. Alexis looked on the face she was standing on before stepping off of it.

"Sorry" She let out with a giggle as the old man groaned in pain. She went over to Integra before jumping into her lap. She was hoping she could calm the woman of her nerves. Integra let Alexis lean her back against her chest, her face turned towards the old men.

"So what is the plan Walter?" Integra asked as her cigar was lit up. Walter pulled out a few blue strings out of his mouth, telling her that he was going to kill all those who pose a threat to her. Integra nodded before watching Seras and Walter leave the conference room. Alexis hoped that everything was going to be okay.

Alucard was in his chambers, sitting on his throne. He let out a sigh as he recalled that he just ate some weak-ass vampire name Luke with his hellhound. The 'demy-god' had put up a good fight in the beginning but it was revealed that he was a true weak pathetic loser who could never be a true vampire.

**"He was easy to beat wasn't he?"** He heard a voice in his head. He gasped slightly as the voice had surprised him.

'Who am I hearing?' He asked his mind.

**"Your demon self"** The voice answered with a hint of amusement.

'Why the hell am I hearing my demon making conversation with me?' He asked with a bored tone

**"Because I was the one who kissed your fledging not too long ago"** It answered. Alucard gasped as he then recalled kissing the Police Girl but he can't remember what he had said to her while kissing her.

'Why the hell did you do that?' He asked as he voice got more deadly.

**"Because I want her as a mate. She maybe is weak now but with some proper training, she will the perfect mate for us"** The voice answered amusingly. Alucard sighed at the voice. He had a lot of work to do in order to make that happen.

* * *

Seras and Walter were taking care of the ghouls in the hallway. Walter ripped them up with his string as Seras shot them with her Harkonnen, taking much of the army out with one shot. The leader of this part of army named Jan tried to attack Walter but Seras went over to him before knocking him off his feet and held him in a hold she had learned long ago.

"Hey bitch! Let me go!" He screamed as he struggled against her but she gripped him tighter. Walter came over to him and stomped on his free hand hard.

"Now young man, you are going to tell me everything I want to know" Walter said as he moved his foot harshly all over the hand.

"Alright. Alright. What you do is go down to your local pharmacy, ask for something called Viagra, and it'll help you go fuck yourself!"(1). Walter just growled as he got more string prepared to kill the young man. He punched Seras in the stomach to loosen her grip as he made his escape and moved to towards an open door to reveal all of the Hellsing solders that were killed earlier were turned into ghouls.

Alexis was worried about what was going on outside so she jumped off Integra's lap and ran for the door. She opened it to see a vampire running straight towards her. She shut the door before locking it so that he couldn't get into it. She stood straight out in front of him before yelling something that her parents are going to kill for her later.

"Hey shit for brains! You need some Viagra because you don't know how to fuck yourself or anyone else!" She screamed as she ran away. Jan just sneered at her comment and running after her.

"Alexis!" Seras ran after the both of them as Walter dealt with the new ghouls. Seras continued to run to see Alexis had tripped on the ground and Jan had his foot pressed against her back hard. She heard Alexis groan in pain loudly. She ran behind the ugly- ass vampire before tackling him to the ground.

"Bitch what the hell are you doing?" He screamed as he punched her in the face. She gasped as she fell to the ground. He pulled out a hidden gun from his back pocket before shooting Seras in the back a few times. The shots echoed in Alexis' mind as she watched her mother get shot. "MOMMY!" She screamed out as she heard her mother cry out in pain.

"Now it's' your turn you little bitch" Jan said as he pointed the gun at Alexis. Seras looked up and saw the fear in her daughter's eyes. She groaned before taking a deep breath as she recalled her master's words, _"If you need asstiance then scream the name Vlad."_

"VLAD!" Seras screamed at the top of her lungs. Her scream was echoed throughout the manor. Jan just laughed at her scream for help.

"Your boyfriend isn't going to save you, ugly bitch" Jan just sneered as he was ready to shoot Alexis. Just about when he was going to pull the trigger, Alexis saw a blue light ball of energy behind him. Seras could see the same thing as well, but Jan saw different when he turned around.

He saw a tall figure wearing a long cape, body armor was staring down at him. Jan then stood there petrified as he saw the figures eyes looking down at him. He didn't see the rest of the face as his head was off his body by the swipe of the figures hand. Alexis looked at Jan as his head fell off his body and his body limped onto the ground. His body was then engulfed with a blue flame. The blue ball of energy came closer to Alexis, who just sat there and watched it come closer. She looked up at the ball of energy as it stopped in front of her. She felt her hair move slightly like she was being patted on the head.

The ball then disappeared from sight and looked down at her mother. Her wound was healing already but she might be sore for awhile. One thing appeared in her mind, was that ball of energy as spirit or a demon?

* * *

Alexis was in Integra's office, sitting on her lap as usual. They were discussing the damage done after the slaughter of her men. Her mother was resting from her wound, and her father was somewhere doing something. She rested her head on Integra's chest as Integra rested her chin on Alexis's head, showing Walter that they have a close relationship.

"So how much of the men were killed Walter?" Integra asked with sadness known in her voice.

"All of the staff was killed except for ten. But they survived because they were away when the attack happened. The only known survivors alive are you and I." Walter explained.

"How come you didn't include Seras and Alucard?" Integra asked with slight confusion.

"I didn't include them because they along with Alexis are already dead sir" Walter joked with a smile. Alexis let out a giggle for it.

"Now Alexis… let's resume your lesson" Walter said, looking at the girl.

Alucard walked into Sera's room, walking and opening her coffin carefully so he wouldn't wake her. It revealed that she was not awakened and that she was in deep sleep because of the pain she had felt earlier that day. He kneeled down beside her coffin.

"Seras. . . You protected Alexis very well. You were ready to give up everything just to protect her. I know it's natural for a mother to protect her child, but not for an adoptive mother. You know there is a connection between you and her. You're right about that. There is a connection because of what you truly are to her. She will know the truth eventually, but for now, it will stay a secret to her." Alucard mumbled as he leaned his face against hers gently. He opened his eyes as he examined her sleeping, peaceful face. He kissed her cheek gently as he pulled back his face from hers. His mind rushed as he remembers the lowly human's words "Long lives the KING!" He growled at the memory. That was the day he lost everything but now he was back reclaim it back. He has to hurry though. He's not sure how long the war could last.

He let out a laugh as he remember that he told Alucard that he was his demon self. He laughed harder that he actually believed him. "I've been called a demon before, but I'm no demon." He stood up and flew through the ceiling onto the roof on the manor. He stood on the roof before looking up at another blood red moon. "I'm a king who's going to reclaim his life as it was. Alexis. . .prepare for a rude awakening when you find out who you really are"

* * *

_**1- That's a line from TFS Hellsing Ultimate Abridged Series Episode 2. That was one Line I had to include in their because in my opinion. Takata101 did a good job doing the line for Jan. It's hilarious that he's not the different than from the English dub version. They are so very close I could think they are twins. I was watching it before I did so that how I got the idea for the line in there.**_

_**I'm giving clues early in this chapter because my plan is for this story not to be that long in the first place. It's going to turn M in couple of chapters so watch out for that! :D I also would like more reviews if that's alright with you. It's what inspired to me to do chapter two and I had a hard time with this chapter because I had no idea how to write it out. However, with help of RP on facebook (I'm a Seras Victoria) It help me to write the beginning and then I just winged it. It actually turned out pretty good. =o Shocker. I hope you enjoy the next chapter and I hope to see more reviews in the future**_

_**~Sabby**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi Peps! I'm back with yet another update. Thank you for the more reviews for it. I hope this chapter what some of you expected it to be but if not then let me know why. I don't want to disappoint you! Disclaimer: HELLSING DOESN'T BELONG TO ME! IT BELONGS TO KOUTA HIRANO! PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE!**_

Seras opened her eyes slowly from her long slumber. The first sight she was her ceiling instead of darkness. Her coffin was already open, which she found odd. She sat up, but groaned when she felt a sharp sting in her lower back.

"Don't overwork yourself. You got shot in a pretty good spot. A normal human would either die or never walk again, but you're stubborn Police Girl." Seras looked straight to see her master sitting in a chair with his leg crossed, gazing at her with a grin on his face like usual.

"How long have I been asleep?" She asked as she continued to site comfortable in her coffin.

"Two days" He answered with amusement as he saw her shocked face.

"What? Why the hell did I sleep for so long?" She screamed out of shock and anger. She heard the elder vampire chuckle.

"I put you under a deep sleep because I didn't want you to overwork yourself. I don't want a useless ass vampire running around" He answered, loving the long her face at the insult. She felt a sweat drop on her head. Though he insulted her, he showed he did care for her. She smiled sweetly at him.

"Thank you Master" She said in a quietly as a blush came on her face.

She saw Alucard stand from his chair before walking towards her. She arched her eyebrow as he kneeled onside of her coffin.

"Mast-"She was interrupted as she was pushed back down in her coffin, groaning at the pain before seeing her master hovering over her. She blushed harder as his face inched closer towards her. She closed her eyes out of embarrassment.

"Seras" He whispered. "Open your eyes" She opened her eyes obediently and was met with the shade of red. She opened her mouth to say something, but instead a pair of another lips on hers. The lips pressed firmly to hers and snaked a tongue to her bottom lip. She hesitantly opened her lips and her tongue began to wrestle with another.

The pleasurable sensation sent shocks down her back. She lifted her arms before wrapping them around his neck, pulling him closer her. She moaned throaty in the kiss while her master just growled lightly. She pulled back for a quick breath before he pressed his lips back onto her's, making the point across that he was in a very lustful state.

Her blue eyes turned red in a blink of an eye. Her fangs pierced longer as she got into a bloodlust state. She used her claws to penetrate his skin, glancing at the blood that escaped from his neck. He hiss at the scratches but smirked when he noticed that she had that kind of backbone to her.

He pulled back when he realized her vampire side coming out, if she got a taste of blood then that would ruin his plan for her to be his mate. He recalled the conversation that he had with his 'demonic side' just last night, and was convinced that Seras will be the perfect mate for him once she becomes a true vampire.

She looked at him with confusion as he got out of the coffin.

"Did I do something wrong Master?" She asked as her eyes returned normal blue.

"As much as I would like to continue this, you have to get ready for the party tonight" Alucard said, a grin plastering on his face.

"Party?" She asked as she sat back up and carefully stood up.

"Yes. My master is hosting a party to welcome a bunch of idiots call the 'Wild Geese' to replace the staff that was murdered in the massacre a few days ago" Alucard explained as he watched her get out of the coffin.

"Hmm . . . alright. Where is Alexis?" She asked as she went into the bathroom.

"With Walter, resuming her tutoring. She's not going to train for her 's going to the ball tonight." He replied as he sat back down from the chair earlier.

"Oh that's good. It'll allow her to have some fun" Seras said happily as she prepared her towels with the door still open.

"I think not" Alucard mumbled loudly

"What do you mean?" She asked as she peeped her head out.

"Fun for vampires only means enjoying the thrill of catching our prey and killing them in the most gruesome detail. Not laughing and smiling while dancing with 'loved' once like some human" Alucard explained with a growl in his tone.

"Master. I know you want her to be a powerful vampire such as yourself but you shouldn't let her out of a good time. She is still only a child and she needs this sort of fun. Wait till she is older before you do that" Seras suggest with a reassuring smile. Alucard glared heavily at her.

"No! It's better if she learns now" He retorted back at her. Before she could open her mouth, the door opened to reveal Alexis coming into the room with a ball of energy behind her. Alucard and Seras both blinked before looking at the ball at the door. She looked at her parents.

"What?" She asked in an innocent voice

"What is with the ball at the door?" Her mother asked as she looked at her daughter.

"Oh. The ball came into the room when I was doing my history lesson and hasn't left my side since. It just floated there as Walter continued his lesson. It didn't distract me so Walter allowed it to stay there. I just got done so I can get ready for the party tonight" She explained as she went to pull out the dress she had gotten as a gift.

"Did you get a shower?" Seras asked as she closed the bathroom door. Alexis looked at her mother as she put the dress on a nearby chair, straightening it out a bit.

"Yes. I got one when I woke up" Alexis answered as she went over to her mother. "The only thing I need to do is my hair."

"Alright. I'll help you with your hair." Seras replied with a smile. Alucard just stared at the ball of energy in the room. The ball moved closer to Alexis, who turned around to look at it.

"What is it?" She asked. A box then suddenly appeared just above her and slowly and slowly lowered itself in front of her. She held out her arms before catching it. Her parents just watched with astonishment at what had just happened.

Alexis opened the box to reveal two medium sized black boxes. She put the box down before grabbing one of the boxes to open it. She gasped as she saw a beautiful necklace. It was gold necklace with a red gemstone that was surrounded by flower design. She put on the chair with the dress on it. She opened the second velvet box before shock came back to her but more powerful than before. Inside the box was a golden Tiara with flower encrypts in it that was colored with more red gemstones.

"This is for me?" She asked in a polite voice. The ball floated down more towards the forgotten box. Alexis looked down in it and saw there was a black book in it. She bent down to pick up before flipping to the first page. She saw a letter in the first page that read.

"Dear Alexis,

I know receiving from an invisible figure is shocking so that's why I'm making my presence known. I got you those gifts so you can look like a princess for once. I also created this notebook so we can communicate. Just write your sentence or question and ill use some magic to reply to you. However if you ask anything relating to your past then I will not answer. It's too soon for you to know the truth. I know who you are just to let you know. If you can call me by a name, call me whatever you wish" Alexis read out loud in a shocking voice. Her parents, Alucard himself, had a disbelieving look in their faces. Alexis look at the sphere with some fear, but had some trust in the sphere.

"Alright. Since I can call you anything, then I'll call you. . . Just Sphere. I'm can't think of anything else." She let out a giggle before rubbing the back of her head.

"Very original" Alucard said under his breath. She turned and stuck her tongue out at him, which caused him to growl slightly at the disrespect.

"Well you can talk to Sphere when you get back from the party" Seras piped her voice in. Alexis turned towards her mother and nodded.

"Master, why you don't get ready? We'll meet you up there" Seras says as she picked up the dress and the 2 jewelry, and headed towards into the bathroom with Alexis. Alucard nodded before disappearing from the room.

* * *

Integra was sitting in a big table with wine in hand. Her blue gown hung down from her waist and her chest was not too exposed by the top half of her dress. She sipped some more of her wine before turning her head to see Walter and Alucard making their entrance. They both were dressed in normal attire. Following them was the blue sphere. Integra lifted her eyebrow to it.

"What in the world is that?" She asked, referring to Sphere.

"This blue ball is a friend to Alexis so it seems" Walter answered her as he watched Sphere go in front of Integra.

"So it means no harm?" Walter shook his head

"Alexis name it Sphere from lack of creativity" Alucard said, not mention the notebook she got.

"Well as long it means no harm to her then, it's welcomed here" Integra stated while sipping more wine.

"Oh. You have a soft spot for her don't you?" Alucard mused at his master, which earned him a glare.

"The door opened to reveal a bunch of tough guys that gasped at the luxury of the house. Integra stood up before walking over to them, her bun let out few strands of her blonde hair as she walked. The clacking of her heels stopped as she looked at them.

"Good evening gentlemen. I suppose your captain told you your new job since you are here" Integra stated with an amused smile.

"Yes. You are correct. They were not interested in it until I mention the salary. I'm Captain Pip Bernadette" The captain held out his hand towards the woman. She shook it with slight displeasement.

"So eh . . . What's with the get-up?" Pip asked in a confused voice.

"Someone suggest that throwing a welcome party will show how much we appreciate your help but also to let you know that it won't be an easy job like you're used to" Integra said as she recalled the memory of the conversation.

"_Sir Integra, I managed to get a group called the 'Wild Geese' to replace our staff problem. They are heavily trained for dangerous situations, but they cost a high price for it" Walter said as he saw the woman sitting at her desk with Alexis in her lap, reading a novel._

"_Wages? I supposed I could double the salaries I used to pay the other guards" Integra said as she lit a cigar._

"_Yes, but do they know what they're getting into?" Walter asked._

"_Auntegra" Alexis chirped from her book. Integra looked at the girl._

"_Why don't you throw a little party to welcome them? It'll allow them to have one last taste of fun before they get ready for the real job" Alexis suggested with a sadistic smirk. Integra chuckled before nodding._

"_That's a very good idea, Alexis. At times, you can be just like your father" Alexis grinned._

"_I try"_

Integra then smirked at the true meaning. "Enjoy yourself. The real job will not be so pleasant" Pip and his group nodded before spreading out in the room.

In that next moment, Seras entered in a purple dress hugged her body well. When Alucard saw her, he was speechless for a moment before returning to normal. He didn't understand why he was so attracted to his fledging like that quickly.

Behind Seras entered Alexis in her red gown. The gown puffed out slightly with her hair on top of her head, dazzled by the tiara as the necklace dazzled her neck.

Seras looked down at her before going off to meet the group while Alexis when to Integra.

"Nice party" She said sweetly, causing Integra to chuckle.

"You look beautiful Alexis" Integra said as she glanced at the outfit.

"So do you" Alexis retorted as she lead Integra back to the table. They both sat down and Alexis noticed Sphere next to her. She pulled out the notebook and pen before opening it to see the letter she read was gone. She shrugged it off before beginning to write in it.

"Hello Sphere. How are you today?" She wrote down on the top line.

"I'm well. Yourself, Alexis?" A reply came under two lines under her sentence. It was written perfect handwriting. Odd.

"I'm good. I hope to have some fun tonight. It's so boring with tutoring and training. It's nice to have a change" She replied.

"Well. I hope you enjoy yourself. This party was your idea, wasn't it?" Sphere wrote back.

As Alexis was writing, Sphere looked at Seras being flirted by Pip. Sphere turn red before it flew over to the two of them. Sphere scared the crap out of Pip at first glance.

"What the hell is that?" Pip says as he saw the floating ball. Seras let out a giggle.

"It's a spirit that's a friend of my daughter. She named it Sphere because she doesn't know its true name. It's odd that it's read because it's usually blue" Seras answered.

"You have a daughter?" Pip asked

"Yes. She's my adoptive daughter. I've had her since she was an infant." Seras replied as Sphere went back towards Alexis, but went closer to Alucard.

Alucard looked at Sphere before looking at Seras and Pip. He growled lightly as he saw them. Alexis heard his growl before looking at him.

"Daddy, are you okay?" She asked in worried tone. He looked at her with an annoyed look before replying "I'm fine" in a monotone voice. She looked at her book sadly. Sphere went closer to her.

"Are you okay?" The sentence appeared in front of her but she didn't reply.

She stood straight up and slammed her hands on the table so hard, it broke into many pieces. The notebook was not harmed in the collision. Everyone looked at her in shock.

"Alexis, are you okay?" Integra said as she looked at the girl.

"What the hell is your problem?"Alucard sneered at her.

"Shut up" Alexis whispered in a growl tone

"What?" Alucard challenged her.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" She screamed as she went in front of him in full speed. Alucard in front of her, telling her not to push it, but her glare was full of anger.

"Why must you be so mean to me? What did I ever do to make you treat me like I'm a pest rather than a daughter? Why did- AH!" She screamed as she flew to the floor with blood coming out of her mouth and nose with a hand print on her cheek.

She landed on the ground with a loud thud. She groaned as she laid on her back. She began to sat up but saw her 'father' standing over her.

"You little brat. We were kind enough to raise you and make you what you are today. Did I have fun training your ass? No. I could have been doing other things than waste my time on you. You are a worthless girl who doesn't even deserve my attention. More than anything, I treat you like this because you are a THING that I wish never appeared in my life!" Alucard angrily growled at her with pure fury.

"Master!" Seras came from the crowed, but before she could go to Alexis, Alexis had ran out the room with blood dripping from her eyes.

Alucard panted heavily before his eyes slightly widen at what he had done. Integra and Walter ran after Alexis while Seras stayed with her master. Sphere looked at Alucard before following Walter and Integra.

* * *

Integra and Walter heard crying coming from Integra's office. Integra went over to her desk, moved the chair before kneeling down to see Alexis. She could barely see her because of the darkness but could make her out thanks to the moonlight.

"Come on out sweetie. No one is going to hurt you now" Integra said sweetly as she held out her hand. Alexis looked at her before crawling out to hug her, sobbing hard in her shoulder. The blood slipped from her eyes went down her face, hitting Integra's bear shoulders.

"There. There" Integra said gently as she sat in her chair with Alexis in her arms.

"Am I a mistake? Am I that much of a pest?" She asked while choking on sobs. Integra padded her on the back gently, hoping to soothe her sobs. Alexis hiccupped gently from crying so much.

"No, if anything, you are one of the best things to happen. You already know that you are adopted but you fit so well that you are related by blood to them. Alucard can say mean things when he's mad like he was, but for you, I know w he doesn't mean them. He's tough on you because he wants you to be a strong vampire and to remain that way." Integra said with a gentle voice. Walter came back with a blood bag in hand that they didn't notice he was gone. He gave the bag to Integra who opened gently.

"Here it'll make you feel better." Alexis took the back before sipping it carefully. Sphere was outside the door. The figure appeared and heard everything said. A frown came on the face with blood going down its cheek.

* * *

Meanwhile, sears had told pip to continue the party despite the interruption. After that, she and Alucard left the room and head off to the basement stairs. Seras looked at her master but couldn't read his emotions since he had his glasses on.

They arrived at the basement stairs and headed for Seras' room. Once arriving, Seras shout the door behind her and went into the bathroom to get a cold washcloth. She came back out and walked to her master. She took the hat and glasses off carefully, knowing he was in a bad mood. The look in his eyes had shocked her. His eyes were looking at the ground with no light in his eyes. He looked shut down from of the rest of the world, like he was truly gone.

She washed the damp clothed over his forehead, hoping to cool him down. Alucard paid no attention to her for he was deep in thought.

"Master. Are you alright?" She asked worriedly at him. He still didn't reply to her. She just continued to wipe his forehead off. He then grabbed her hand and she gasped before glancing at him.

"Do. . . You think I acted like a monster towards her?" He whispered to his fledging. Seras looked shocked at him before letting out a small sigh.

"I personally think the way she yelled at you was indeed disrespectful but how you handled it was not the best solution. Seras gave her opinion on the matter in a calm voice.

"She is so much like me. She reminds me of myself" He whispered to himself, but Seras did hear him.

"Master . . ."

"I don't want her to be like I was. She is closer to being me" He whispered more loudly. Seras saw blood go down his cheek. Her eyes widened as she knew what he was doing. She then felt a push towards the ground and landed on it with a groan. She looked up to see her master hovering over her like he was doing earlier today. She blushed madly once again but gasped when she felt a head laying on her chest. Her master was resting on top of her.

"Master. . .why a-"

"Seras. Please this once. Just don't say anything." He whispered softly as he closed his eyes, letting his blood escape from them. Seras didn't know what to say so she wrapped her arms around him, embedding him in her warmth.

* * *

Alexis was asleep in Integra's lap, exhausted from all the crying. Integra was rubbing Alexis' hair gently. Walter looked at them with slight confusion.

"Sir Integra. May I ask you something?" Walter asked

"What is it?" Integra replied, looking at Walter.

"I don't mean to be a nose-bag but why is it that you care for her so much?" Waller asked with sympathy in his voice.

"Alexis is the closest thing I'll have ever have to a child of my own Walter. Does that answer your question Walter?" Integra spoke up in a stern voice.

"Yes ma'am. Forgive my intrusion sir" Walter bowed slightly.

"It's quite alright. I asked myself the same question when she was turning 2. I got so attached to a child that I never thought I would. She has been going through a lot in her life but I never thought she would experience this" Integra ranted to herself.

Walter sighed at her statement and opened his mouth to say something but the windows in the office suddenly crashed open. The alarm started to go off as the intruder looked at the three people in the room. Integra just glared at them while holding Alexis in her arms. She stirred from her sleep.

"What do you want?" Integra yelled at the intruders. They came over to at alluring speed and grabbed onto Alexis. Alexis yelped at the sudden pull. Integra pulled back on their hold. She could see from the corner of her eye that Walter was taking care of some of the intruders. Their black jumpsuit made them difficult to see.

"Let her go!" Integra shouted but felt a sudden pressure on the back of her neck. Her grip loosened quickly as her body went limp on the ground as she fell unconscious. Alexis let out a small scream as she saw what happened. She looked over at Walter.

"Walter!" She screamed before disappearing into the window. They had a bond on her that didn't allow her to use her powers. Walter punched the last guy off before looking at the retreating one that held Alexis in their arms.

He went to the phone before dialing the numbers and pressing the phone to his ear. "Alucard! Ms. Victoria! Alexis had just been kidnapped!" Walter screamed into the phone. Alucard and Seras appeared the second he said that.

"WHAT?" Seras shouted, clearly not in a happy mood.

"Alexis had been kidnapped by these intruders that invaded only moments ago" Walter explained as he went over to help Integra off the floor. She regained her conscious just seconds ago. She looked up at Walter and looked all around.

"Where is Alexis?" Integra asked with some fear in her voice. Walter opened his mouth to say but closed immediately. Integra let out a growl before sitting in her chair.

"Those assholes! I'll kill them myself when I find them" She growled out looking at the broken windows.

"I'll go find her!" Seras said as she turned around towards the door. Before she took one step, Sphere was appeared right in front of her. It was redder than before, signaling it was very angry as well.

"Sphere? Why do you stop me?" Seras asked with venom in her voice.

"I think it's saying we should come up a plan so we don't do anything rash. It's only midnight so we still have a little time" Walter explained as Sphere went closer to him. They spent their time coming up with a plan before they head out, hoping Alexis was going to be alright.

* * *

They had walked out of the manor and began their way towards the city. Alucard took flight with Sphere next to him while Walter, Integra, and Seras in the helicopter. Seras was praying to all her might that Alexis was okay, something a vampire should never do. Sphere looked at Seras, wishing the same thing for Alexis.

They arrived in the city in a matter of minutes. They looked at the streets by the brick building. It was completely empty, only the street lights are they only occupants on the streets.

"Where would they take a young vampire that couldn't escape?" Integra asked as she examined the area.

"Could the church be a good place to look?" Seras asked her.

"Perhaps but I don't think it's the church acting out on this one. We hold an agreement between them that they don't attack my manor under any condition" Walter replied to the question. Sphere went over to Alucard and floated there.

"You might know where she is?" He asked in a whisper. Sphere then moved straight in front of him, telling him yes. Alucard turned to the others.

"Sphere knows where she is." He said simply.

"Let's go then!" Seras shouted as the others nodded for what is prepared to come. Sphere then flew at a high speed that they followed quickly after. Sphere continued to fly through the town until it came into a graveyard.

"A graveyard? Why would they want to bring her here?" Walter asked as they walked in the creepy graveyard. There was headstones everywhere with the moon as the only light source. The mist appeared out of the area. Sphere went farther into the graveyard, telling them that their journey was not done.

They followed without another word. They walked through the graveyard, through the soil that belongs to the dead. Of all a sudden a hand stuck out of the ground, grabbing on to Seras' leg. She kicked the hand which dismembered from the body and fell limp on to the ground.

Walter, Integra, and Seras gasped as ghouls began to rise from their graves while Alucard just laughed. "Looks like someone doesn't want us to find Alexis" Alucard said amusingly as he got out his Jackal and began to shoot.

"Alucard. Sir Integra. Go with Sphere and go find Alexis. Ms. Victoria and I will handle them out here. We don't have much time. Go!" Walter said as he prepared some string for the fight. Seras got her Harkonnen out and began to shoot the multiple groups. Alucard 'tsk'ed at the fun taken away from him.

"Alright. Let's go Alucard" Integra stated with her gun prepared.

"Yes Master" He mumbled as they followed Sphere farther into the graveyard. Repeated ghouls kept appearing ahead of them but they kept get shot down from Alucard's Jackal. Sphere took them all the way to what it seems to be a tomb that was blocked by a big boulder. Alucard pushed the boulder out of the way before they slipped inside. He put the boulder back so the ghouls could not get to them.

It was pitch black but they could see when Sphere's color went back to blue. Integra looked around in the tomb. There was coffins all around them that lead down a hallway. She couldn't see much detail of the tomb but she walked down the hallway until there was some stairs.

They went up the stairs to see there was a stone door in front of them. It was plain stone door that couldn't be open with Alucard's strength. Sphere went to shine it's light on what it seems to be a torch. Integra took out her lighter before lighting the torch, watching the room light up better. She examined the torch closely, and examined the gun power on the ground.

"This torch was already lighten just moments we have arrived." She suspected.

"How can you be so sure?" Alucard asked with amusement

"The powder I'm feeling is moist. It's as if this torch was put out by water." Integra said as she stood up.

"Or blood. There is a strong scent of blood in here." Alucard stated in a montone voice. Integra turned to see Sphere floating in front of the door.

"How are we going to open this door?" Integra mumbled to herself as she examined the door. Alucard looked around to see a switch that was five meters from the door. If someone step on it, they wouldn't make it in the door. Even if this someone was a vampire.

"This switch" He answered as he stepped on it. The tomb began to rumble suddenly. He took his foot off the switch and the rumbling stopped. Integra looked at Alucard. "I'll stay here. You go ahead and find Alexis. Make sure you bring her alive" Integra said in cold, serious tone.

"As you wish my master" Alucard answered with a slight bow before they switched place with Alucard by the door and Integra by the switch. Integra pressed the switch and the rumbling began once again. The door slowly opened, allowing Alucard and Sphere to progress ahead.

Sphere lead Alucard through another hallway until they came into a dungeon room. Alucard stopped in the middle of the hall. Sphere stopped before looking at Alucard. Alucard recalled what he had said to her. Would she hate him after that?

Sphere made a click noise, knocking Alucard out of his daze. He shook his head before walking ahead with Sphere leading the way. They continued their journey as they came to chained door.

Alucard smashed the door with a punch before stepping inside. What he saw was made him gasp. He saw the moonlight coming out of a hole in the ceiling. What the light pointed to was Alexis chained to the wall with a wooden stake through her heart.

"ALEXIS!" He ran over to the girl. He examined her closely as he saw there was blood everywhere. It was evident that she was struggled to the wall.

"Alexis! Wake up! Alexis!" He shouted as he shook her. He took the stake before taking it out carefully, watching more blood spill from her wound. He threw the stake on the ground before breaking the chain in her wrists. He catched her limp body carefully.

"Alexis!" He screamed as his blood escaped from his eyes. The blood landed on her face and ran down her cheek.

"Daddy . . ." He heard a voice call for him. He looked down to see little eyes looking up at him weakly.

"Alexis" He whispered. He held her more comfortable but didn't move as she groaned at the pain. She looked up at him with a weak smile.

"I'm . . . sorry." She whispered at him. "I'm . . . not strong . . . to . .heal" She let blood escape from her eyes. Alucard held her mouth towards his wrist.

"Drink my blood. It'll heal you more quickly." Alucard told her. He watched her raise her head but let it fall back limp. He watched her close her eyes as his own grew wide.

"Alexis? Wake up" This time, she didn't respond. He shook her gently while saying the same thing. His tears became more fierce as he recalls what his human life where lost everything. He didn't want to lose it all again.

"Alexis. I know you hear me. Please know that I have grown to adore you. I'm not one to let my feelings known so easily, and . . . I'm sorry for yelling you like I did. I didn't mean any of it." He said as soon felt his heart feel the pain. Sphere watched the whole thing before going to Alucard and knocking him out. Alucard fell to the ground with Alexis laying on top of him, his arms wrapped around her.

* * *

Alucard woke up to see he was in his throne. He looked around to see everything in there was normal. He tried to get up but he felt a weight on his chest. He looked down to see Alexis sleeping on his chest peacefully. He smiled slightly as he wrapped his arms around her. She woke up before looking at him with a smile.

"I heard you. I love you too daddy" She whispered at him. He stroked her hair gently before noticing Sphere coming into the room. It came closer to them before at high speed, flew into Alucard. Alexis looked up at the sudden change in him before he looked back down at her.

"Sphere? Why are you daddy?" She asked him gently.

"It's time for you to learn the truth. You were attacked by a group I know well and you need to know why they did that do you" He answered, patting into her head.

"Okay. So how is it you know me?" She asked cutely.

"I'm your father. Your biologoical father." He answered with a smile.

"If you're my father then how-"

"My body was sealed a long time ago which forced my soul out of my body so I've been in spirit sphere for a long time." He explained.

"Okay. So what is your name?"

"I go by many" She arched her eyebrow at that statement.

"What's your most common name?" She asked but could see the hesitant answer.

". . . Dracula"

_**DUN DUN DUUUNNNN!**_

_**Hey! I just wanted to let you know that this was really sad for me to write when I came across Alexis' almost death, but it was nice to have a challenge. Next chapter, we will finally learn what's happening in the furture. How it got started and her reaction to her true identity. Also! We will get to see some lemon! =o I'm not good at it but I'll give it my best try. I'm upset that I couldn't write more for this chapter but it's a satisfactory for me. I'm going to try to make it even longer!**_

_**Until then**_

_**~Sabby**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi! Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it because this is probably one I kinda did slack off. (We all have those days) But I think this is really good. I DON'T OWN HELLSING! IT BELONGS TO KOUTA HIRANO! PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE. Also I used a few songs in this chapter. I also don't own them. They go to their respectful owners. **_

_**WARNING: LEMON!** _

"D-Dracula?" Alexis stuttered out of fear and shock. Alucard just nodded.

"I'm known as Dracula, but things are different now. I'm actually inhabiting the body of my past self, the one holding you in his lap"

"I don't believe you!" Alexis screamed as she got off his lap before turning back to look at him.

"Alright. I had suspected this. Spell Alucard" He simply said as he rested his head on his hand.

"A-L-U-C-A-R-D" Alexis spelled out while arching her eyebrow.

"Now spell it backwards" He said with a grin. She thought a moment on how to spell it backwards.

"D-R-A-C-U-L-A" She finished before her eyes widen and she gulped.

"You are the daughter of the famous Count Dracula" Alucard said as he stood from his chair. He walked over towards her before kneeling in front of her. He suddenly felt a warm body wrapped around his own.

"Daddy!" Alexis squealed before letting blood escape from her eyes. He chuckled before wrapping his own arms around her before picking her up and heading back to his throne to sit down.

"I know this is a shock to you, but it's time you learn" He whispered as he wiped the blood from her eyes.

"Alright. I'll listen to what you have to say" Alexis said as she looked up at her father with interest.

"In the year 2049, a war began between humans and vampires yet again. However this war was different than any before. The humans were aiming to exterminate all vampires so the world wouldn't have to worry about our kind anymore. The group of humans called "Eternity" is much like Millennium in this time period but they are the Catholic Church so they are high in numbers. I went off alone to fight them off but that was my biggest mistake. They managed to capture me and chain my body to the wall with blessed chains. Then they put an enchanted stake through my heart that forced my main soul out of my body. Before I was cast out, I heard them say the only way to remove the stake was the person had to be blood related to the victim of the stake. In other words, only someone with my DNA in their blood could pull out the stake. Your mother has my blood in her veins but her DNA still remains. The only person to free my body was you but you were an infant when it happened" Alucard explain as the pain came back to his body as he thought of the memory of it.

"But why did they seal your body like that?" Alexis asked as concern came onto her face. Alucard sighed before continuing.

"After Sir Integra's death, your mother and I traveled back to Romania. I reclaimed my throne, but I took the title as king while your mother took queen. You, Alexis, are more important than you think. You are Alexis Draculina Tepes, princess of all vampires" Alucard finished with a grin. Alexis was about to faint from the greatest shock in her life.

"Is that why I got all that fancy stuff from you?" She asked, earning a nod from home.

"Is . . ." She started but didn't finish

"Yes. Seras is your biological mother. You were with your parents the whole time but just with our past selves. You inherited almost everything from your mother, only a few things from me" Alucard confirmed with a smile.

"Is she different?" Alexis asked with some excitement with the news.

"Your mother is much different than past. She is still as kind as she is now to her loved ones, but she rules with an iron fist along my side. She takes no ignorance from anyone that is disloyal to the royal family. Our goal was to live peacefully along with the humans, but they didn't like our idea so we are going to kill all those who want to end our existence. She wants the world to be safe so that you can be at peace during your childhood." He said in a stern voice, his seriousness is taken note in Alexis' mind.

"Why is she so stern?" Alexis asked, continuing to gaze at her father.

"Well, she's been by my side for 60 years. I'm not the kindest vampire alive so she picked up on my harsh personality. She is a very respectable queen that gets nasty when she needs to be, but she cares very much for those who are loyal who see us at the king and queen" He explain as he patted her head.

"Has anyone tried to take you off the throne?" She questioned him while feeling her head being patted.

"Yes. Only a few though but I took care of them before they could even explain to me. We are not to be taken lightly for" He smirked as he recalled the memory of killing a few of his counts that wanted him dead.

"What's happening now?" She asked with concern in her voice and face.

"I don't know. I've been here watching over you until it was time for you to learn the truth. I was going to wait till later but I'm not sure how we are doing with this war." He answered with worry in his face.

"You're worried aren't you?" She asked

"Of course. She's the only one I could love like this. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think of her." He answered as he chuckled. Alexis let out a small giggle, seeing the great Dracula worry about someone.

Outside the door, Seras stood outside with a sad expression on her face. She had come to give Alexis her red dress that she spent 2 hours to fix. She let out a sigh before knocking on the door gently. She opened the door with a big smile on her face. Alucard knew there was something wrong.

"Alexis. Take your dress and put it away. Then go resume your training with Walter. I need to talk to your mother." Alexis nodded before jumping off his lap and did what she was told.

With the sound of the door closing, Alucard sit straight on his throne. "Come here" He commanded his fledgling. She hesitantly came closer to her master with the smile on her face.

"What is it Master?" She asked in a cheery voice, TOO cheery in the elder vampires' opinion.

"Why are you this happy?" He amusingly asked her. She gasped on how quick he picked on that she was faking. He always came forward to her with what it seemed to be feelings for her, but in reality, he was thinking of a past lover. Since he wants to do that to her, why not do the same?

"I was asked on a date by Pip and I said yes" Seras said with her still cheery voice. Alucard's smile then turned into an immediate frown. She closed her eyes while a triumphant smile was on her face. When she re-opened them, she saw her master standing over her.

"What was that?" He asked in a growling tone. She gulped at the sudden fear coming into her, but she wasn't going to give up.

"I got asked out by Pip and I said yes" Seras repeated at her master with an equal growl. He grinned before pushing her into his throne and looking down at her.

"I think not" He growled out as she claimed her lips dangerously.

He bit her bottom lip harshly, causing her blood to come out. He licked her blood as she moaned lowly, letting him dominate her suddenly. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, wrestling with her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer as she did before.

He traveled his hand down her chest, grasping her breast harshly. She moaned louder in kiss as she felt her chest be fondled by her master. He pulled back from the kiss with a string of saliva still connected. Her face has become flushed as she saw him grin.

"Can that human make you feel like this?" Her master growled out as he pulled her shirt apart. She looked away with embarrassment as she revealed that she didn't wear away bra at all. He let out a small whistle as he looked at her.

"I didn't know you can be so kinky Seras" He said as he licked her little pink nubs as he played with the other with his fingers. He sucked on it rather softly as he pinched the other harshly. Seras let out a hearty moan as she clawed the armrests on the throne.

"Master!" She moaned as he bit her softly.

He pulled back after his boredom had raisin in him. He looked up at her to see her face get flushed even more from his contact. He grinned at the pleasure he was proving at her.

"You never did answer my question" He mutters to her. She looked at him with dazed eyes.

"W-What?" She moaned out

"Can that human make you feel like this?" He growled as he moved his free hand down to her skirt before pulling it up, having full view of her panties. He noticed that they wren already soaked. He grinned even more, hearing her try to answer but was instead moaning.

"Answer correctly and you'll be rewarded." He whispered

"N-No" She moaned out.

"Do you love the pleasure you're getting from your master?" He grinned

"Y-Yes" She practically screamed out.

"Then you belong to me" He smirked before taking his glove off and pulling her underwear aside. He pushed his middle finger inside her entrance. She moaned loudly at the intrusion.

"Moan for me Seras" He growled as he pumped the finger into her fast and hard. She moaned at the finger that was giving her pleasure

"Master!" She screamed from the sensitivity. He laughed as he screamed for him.

"Yes! Scream for me!" He added another finger inside of her and continued to pump them inside of her. She continued to scream from the pleasure given to her.

"Master!" She pulled him into a sloppy kiss. He wrestled her tongue with an open mouth kiss, letting the pleasure running down his spine. He grazed his teeth on her tongue slightly, not wanting to make her bleed there.

He moved his fingers faster into her, feeling her juice drip out onto them. He felt his own groin grow harder with each pump. He could feel she was very close to her climax. He pulled back from the open mouth kiss before grinning down at her when he saw tears of pleasure escape from her eyes.

"Cum for me Seras. Only I can make you feel this good" He whispered in a growling tone. She felt her stomach coil before she arched her back in pleasure.

"MASTER!" She screamed in high pleasure before she began to pant heavily. He grinned more before pulling out his fingers and licking the coating off of them.

"You taste delicious" He stated before snapping his ungloved hand to have Seras' clothes appear back on like they were before.

She looked at him with her face still flushed. "Master I-"She started but was interrupted when she found herself in her master's lap. He put his glove back on while looking down at her.

"Sleep. I over pleasure you so you need your rest" He commanded softly. She was too exhausted to fight with him so she nodded and rested her head on his chest. She sighed before letting her mind wonder into dreams.

He looked down at her peaceful face. He knew that he overdid it with the foreplay, but he couldn't help himself. He was envy of his past self because of the woman in his lap. He rested her head on top of hers before shutting his eyes. Sphere went out of Alucard's back and moved in front of the throne to see Alucard, as himself, wake up while groaning. He looked down to see his fledgling sleeping under him, and for some odd reason, he smiled lightly at her.

"These humans are rubbing off on me" He murmured as he began to stroke her hair softly. Sphere went off to go find Alexis.

* * *

Seras opened her eyes into complete darkness. She figured that she was probably in her coffin. She pushed the top off before sitting up and rubbing her tired eyes. When she opened them, her tired eyes become shocked ones. The room she sees is not her normal one. The room was painted red with gold lining. There was a huge mirror in front of her, seeing her reflection in it. Hardly though, because she was a few meters away. There was a large balcony to the right of her, glistening the moon to let all know that it is night. She looked to her left to see another coffin already open.

She stood up and gasped. She just noticed her hair was now grown all the way done to her lower back. Her bangs were still the same, but her back hair was past her shoulders in her reflection. She shrugged it off before stepping out of the coffin. A night white gown had wrinkled against her body as she walked closer to the mirror. She saw her eyes were as red as he r master's. She looked at the wall in the mirror and noticed there was a dresser by her coffin and a door behind the other. She turned too looked at the dresser before walking towards it. It looked like a normal dresser. She pulled it open before gasping at was she saw in it.

It was a beautiful dress all neatly folded up in the drawer. She pulled it out and noticed it was read and gold much like Alexis' dress. The skirt had a middle section of gold that shined beautifully in the light. The red outlined the middle section with gold jewels on it. She decided to try it on.

She began to undress from the nightgown, pulling over her shoulders. She then grabbed the dress and pulled it under her shoulders. She tugged down on it and looked back in the mirror. The dress had fit her perfectly. It caught her curves just before e the skirt proofed out a bit. Her cleavage was exposed slightly but not by much. The dress had matched red with her eyes and gold with her blonde hair.

She pulled her blonde hair in front of her. She smiled on how different she looked. A knock on the door behind her interrupted her thoughts.

"Come in" She said politely. She saw the door open to reveal a tall figure with a black cape come in. She saw armor on his body as he turned to shut the door behind him. He looked at her and she knew it was her master. As he walked closer, she saw he had a mustache with a light beard under his lips. His hair was almost as long as her's, but it covered some of the left side of his face.

He stood before her while looking down at her. He brought his hand up slowly near to the side of her face. She closed her eyes, thinking that he was going to slap her as a good tease. She felt a velvet gloved hand with a small cold feeling on her cheek. She opened her eyes to see him looking down warmly at her.

"I come to wake you, but you beat already beat me to it" He said in a soft voice as he continued to stroke her cheek. He pulled his hand back before touching her shoulders to turn her around so she was facing the mirror. He took her hair back before be began to braid it slowly. She watched him in the mirror as he did so.

What's going on? Why is her master looking AND acting different? Why is she being treated like this? She was going ot play along to see where it would lead.

"Forgive me but I was tired" She said in a sweet voice.

"Indeed. You didn't go to bed until after dawn last night" He answered as he tied the braided hair with a red hair tie. She didn't know how to reply to that, but she had to do something.

"Hmm . . . maybe I should cut my hair shorter. What do you think?" She asked as she turned to him.

"Do whatever pleases you. No matter what you do with your looks, I'll still love you as you are" He whispered as he rested his head on her shoulder. He grabbed her hands and intertwined his fingers with hers. She felt a velvet and cool feelings intertwine with her warm hand. She couldn't help but blush at the sudden affection she was receiving from her master.

She smiled up at him and watched him lean into her ear. "You make a beautiful queen Seras" He whispered lowly. That last statement made the dream crumble and reality came back to her. She opened her eyes to see she was still in her master's lap. She glanced to see her master was still awake. He looked down at her with his usual grin.

"Did you have a nightmare Police Girl?" He mused at her. She was about to snap at him but she remember how sweet he was in the dream. He was so different!

"I just had a shocking one Master" She said sweetly at him. His grin turned into a simple smile.

* * *

Alexis was in the Manor's library with a book in hand. She was sitting in a comfortable recliner with a table in front of her with her notebook on it along with a pen. Walter was teaching his lesson of history to her, but she wasn't' paying any attention. Walter stopped a few seconds after she wasn't look at her him. Alexis' mind was on the truth played by her father.

"Alexis? Are you feeling ill?" He asked as he came over to her. She looked up at him and shook her head.

"No. My mind is preoccupied." She mumbled as she noticed that Sphere came into the library and floated next to her.

"Well, how about we work on something different today?" Walter asked as he moved the table out of her way.

"Like what?" She asked as she stood up from the chair and followed Walter out of the library.

"Well since you excel in everything except creativity, we are going to start music class today" He said as they walked down the gloomy hall towards the dining room. She felt herself sweatdrop at his insult but nodded to it. She needed to be creative because she sounded boring in her opinion. Train and tutoring? Yeah. That's so much fun.

They entered the dining room where the black grand piano stood near the window. The moon shined down on it with the reflection at the top. They walked over and Walter patted it softly.

" You will learn to play one of the most common instruments since it's a good way to express yourself" Walter explained. The phone rang and Walter ran to it, because of the distance, as Alexis sat down and played one note. Walter than hanged up the phone before turning to his pupil.

"I have to run an errand. You stay and play a few practice notes until I get back." She groaned as he left and started to play a single note at a time. She pounded on the keys little by little before she heard a annoyed voice growl at her.

* * *

"Enough of that annoying noise!" Her father shouted as he entered the wall before looking at his daughter. Seras came in as well through the door rather than the wall. He walked over to his daughter before grinning down at her.

"So you started music eh? Well that's not how you play the piano" He said as he sat beside her on the bench. She glared at him.

"Then YOU play it" She said in challenging voice. He arched his eyebrow before taking one hand and playing a difficult chord. Her mother's and her mouth were opened in shock.

"See? It's not that hard." He murmured as he turned to her. Alexis got an idea and turned to him.

"Why don't you play a melody and I can make lyrics?" She practically jumped of excitement. He chuckled at her.

"Alright. I usually can play something again if I make it up." Alucard turned towards the piano while Seras pulled up a chair and sat on the side of the piano.

"Alexis. Have you been reading any good books?" Seras asked, thinking it might help with her daughter come up with Alexis with good lyrics.

"I finished Alice in Wonderland the other day" She answered as her father began to play a tune. He played a medium tempo piece but it was really bouncy. She could feel lyrics come into her head. Sphere floated next Seras to watch the whole scene.

Alexis began to sing with the bouncy music.

_The first ALICE was a gallant red one  
Wielding a sword in a hand in the wonderland  
Slicing down everything in her way  
She was followed by a bloody red path.  
This new ALICE deep in the woods  
Was trapped as a wanted fugitive  
If it weren't for the red path that she made  
No one would think that she even existed._

The piano stopped as Alexis looked at her parents faces. They were astonished at the lyrics she made.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"You're just as sadistic as your father." Her mother said

"Your point? What's the fun without a few disturbing songs?" Alexis asked with a arching eyebrow.

"That's what I say. I'm please with that. See if you can make another verse with disturbing lyrics like the first" Alucard said as he resumed to play the song but in a lower tone. She got the next idea quick and started to sing.

_The second ALICE was a fragile blue one  
He sang to the world in the wonderland  
filling regions with so many false created notes  
that were of a crazy blue world.  
This new ALICE was that of a rose  
He was shot and killed by a mad man  
it left a flower blooming sadly red  
the one who was loved was now forgotten_

"Another!" Her father yelled as he played the verse again. Her next idea got up quick as she sang the third verse.

_The third ALICE was a little green one  
Very cute and dear in the wonderland  
she charmed peoples to her every beck and call  
she had made a strange green country.  
This new ALICE was the country's queen  
Taken over by a distorted dream  
she was afraid of losing to death  
she would forever rule her country._

"Very good. Let's play a different harmony for the bridge" He played a slower harmony than the first. Alexis got her idea very quick.

_During this two children went into the woods.  
They had a tea party under rose trees  
an invitation from the castle for them was  
the trump card of hearts._

After this, Alucard went back to the to the normal song from before. Alexis sang the fourth verse that popped into her head.

_The fourth ALICE was two siblings  
their curiosity in the wonderland  
going through many different doors  
coming not too long ago in a yellow boat  
the stubborn big sister  
and smart little brother  
though they were the closest to ALICE'S WONDERLAND_

Alucard went to a suspenseful theme while Alexis sang the final words.

_They were never woken from their deep dreaming  
forever they wandered in the wonderland._

Seras let out a little clap at the talent between her master and her daughter. "That was a different song but it was much called. What are you going to name it?"

"Alice Human Sacrifice" Alexis answered in a triumphant voice.

"A worthy name for that kind of song. Well done. I must admit that I didn't think you had it in your but you did." Alucard said as he got off the bench. Seras was the one who sat next to Alexis. She cracked her knuckles.

"You know how to play piano?" Alexis asked out of astonishment.

"I had lessons when I was about 10 so I know how to play a thing or too. Okay. For this next we're going to make, it must be something from your heart. Not a creepy song if you don't mind, but something more loving." Seras instructed as Alucard just sneered at the idea.

Seras glared at her master before playing a soft melody. Alexis listened before she realized she heard something close like this before. She opened her mouth to sing.

_When daytime turns to night  
when the moon shines bright  
when you're tucked in tight  
when everything's all right  
Slip softly to that place_

Sphere then floated a little higher in realization of what she was singing.

_Where secret thoughts run free And there come face to face  
With who you want to be  
So swim across the ocean blue  
Fly a rocket to the moon  
You can change your life  
Or you can change the world  
Take a chance  
Don't be afraid  
Life is yours to live  
Take a chance  
And then the best is yet to come_

Seras was impressed that she made a beautiful lyrics and continued to play.

_Make a wish_

_It's up to you  
Find the strength inside  
Then watch your dreams come true  
You don't need a shooting star  
The magic's right there in your heart_

_Close your eyes  
BELIEVE and  
Make a wish_

Sphere then went flew over to Seras before flying into her back. The playing stopped for a second before it continued. Alucard just arched his eyebrow at it. Alexis couldn't think of anything but Seras then started to sing herself.

_Chi-i saki mono sore wa watashi  
watashi desu magira naku  
kagami no naka kokoro bososa dake ga  
dare ni mo makenai ashita ni naru yo_

Alexis' eyes widen as she listened to her mother sing the most beautiful lyrics in Japanese. Alucard knew something was fishy. Seras doesn't know Japanese at all so why does she know it now? Seras resumed singing the rest of the verse.

_soshite watashi wa osanai koro ni  
Sukoshi zutsu modoo-te yuku_

imi mo shirazu-u tau koi no uta wo  
homete! kurete ano hi ni !...

SORA WO! aogeba

michite kuru watashi no koe ga  
sara sara nagaru kaze no naka de kimi mo  
fuwari mai agare

KOE GA! Ki koe ru!

yuku beki michi yubi sashite iru  
sara sara nagaru kaze no naka de hitori

Watashi utaa-tte imasu...

Alexis then listened to the melody change slightly and she resumed singing.

_Oooh...  
I've always hoped for Happiness  
And finally fulfilled my wish_

Cause I just need

To see you SMILE!

Alexis sung the next chorus with her mother in a perfect harmony.

_SORA WO! ( Make a wish!)_

Aogeba (It's up to you!)

michite kuru watashi no koe ga ( watch your dreams come TRUE!)

sara sara nagaru kaze no naka de kimi mo (The magic's right there in your heart)

fuwari Mai (BELIEVE) agare

Make a wish (Make A Wish)

_It's up to you_

Find the strength inside  
Then watch your dreams come true  
You don't need a shooting star  
The magic's right there in your heart

Close your eyes  
BELIEVE and  
Make a wish

Seras then ended the last two notes with a few light touches before looking at Alexis while smiling. Alucard gave a little clap at the song. Though it wasn't as dark as the other one, it was still enjoyable.

"Very good. I have to go see Integra for a short minute" Alucard states as he gets up and vanishes through the wall. Alexis turns her attention back on her mother.

"What song was that? How did I know it?" She asked her father's spirit inside her mother.

"It's actually your lullaby. I'm surprised you actually remember it. It was the only thing that would put you to sleep when you were a baby" She answered as Sphere came out of her body. Alexis smiled before going back to the piano before and started to play with notes as Sphere floated behind her. Sera grab her attention at Alexis before going off to find her master.

He reappeared as she walked down the hall. He grinned at her as soon as catching sight of her. "I have good news Police Girl"

She blushed as she recalled what he did to her and she wanted to repay him back somehow. He actually proved that he did like her a lot so she wanted to do something for him.

"Master . . . "She starts as she blushes hard to her plan.

"What is it?" He asked annoyed.

"I want to talk to you about something. Can you take us to your chambers Sir?" She asked in a hushed tone. He arched an eyebrow before doing what she asked. He sat down in his throne before looking at her.

"What is it you want to talk about?" He asked as she came closer to him. She stood before him before bending and giving him a hard kiss on his lips. Alucard was taken back slightly at the kiss but kissed back immediately. He could never deny a willing lady who is going to be his future mate. He laced his tongue on her bottom lip, having her mouth opened for him. She blushed harder before pulling back.

She used her free hand to travel down his chest and began to feel his harden member. She heard a pleased growl before she felt a hand rub her ass harshly. She pulled back before getting on her knees and undoing his belt buckle. Alucard was shocked at her actions.

"Police Gi-"He interrupted himself with a hiss as a warm hand was on his muscle. She then began to lick the head of it, hearing her master groan lowly. Having more determination, she then put the whole head in her mouth and sucked on it vigorously.

"Se. . .ras" He groaned out her name in praise and pleasure. He then felt a whole mouth on the length. She was trying to prove that she could take anything easily. He put his hands in her hair before letting himself moan lowly. He meshed his clothed fingers in her blonde hair and began to pull on the strands.

She winced at his rough treatment, but continued to pleasure him. She then began to bob her head fast, not wanting her master to be bored of her already. She was so wrong when she almost him growl loudly. His hips began to buck with her thrusts, making her to deep throat already. She almost gagged from the head deep in her throat but she relaxed her muscles. He then felt his body get ready his orgasm but he didn't realize it that he had done it the minute he realized it.

Seras drank all of his juice greedily as she looked up at him. She saw his eyes dazed a bit and she smiled at it. She managed to give her master pleasure. She stood up to look at him.

"I love you" She said in a whisper. His reaction was one of shock. He snapped his fingers to put his clothing as it was. He stood up before kissing her forehead. She smiled more at him. He's not one to confess his feeling so easily so a gesture was better than nothing.

* * *

Alexis was playing the piano greatly as her parents re-entered the room. "You can play already?" Seras asked her. Alexis turned and smiled at them.

"Yep. I already know how to play the two songs from earlier so I made a new song. Do you want to here?" She asked in a cute voice. They both nodded before Alucard sat with her on the bench and Seras in the chair. Sphere was by Alucard's side. Alexis then began to play a slow, ominous tune before she started to sing.

_In an abandoned building forever in the shade, __  
__at the end of the lifeless corridor, __  
__is a room, inside which, __  
__some forsaken children dwell.__We have been waiting forever __  
__for your arrival! __  
__We're so happy! We're so happy! __  
__Let's play nicely, shall we?__Make a circle; make a circle, __  
__just so that you can't escape. __  
__Make a circle, make a circle, __  
__what game shall we play? __  
__During the night, before daybreak, __  
__we can become buddies! __  
__Kagome, Kagome, __  
__"Who stands behind you right now?"_

_In an orphanage in a deep forest, __  
__by a forbidden technique, __  
__from young children's brain, __  
__a wonder elixir of immortality can be made.__The children of that orphanage __  
__used to surrounded their teacher, __  
__and while chanting the game song, they used to play __  
__"Kagome Kagome."_

_Make a circle; make a circle, __  
__around these meager brats. __  
__Make a circle; make a circle, __  
__so that they can't escape. __  
__During the night, before daybreak, __  
__slice off their heads. __  
__Kagome, Kagome, __  
__"Who stands behind you right now?"_

_Even with their limbs torn or heads crushed, __  
__the children will not die, __  
__but simply smile innocently.__Make a circle; make a circle, __  
__just so that you can't escape. __  
__Make a circle; make a circle, __  
__would you like to drink some, too? __  
__Would you like to __  
__play with us forever? __  
__Kagome, Kagome, __  
__"Who stands behind you right now?"_

After she got done, she looked at her parents. "What do you think?"

Seras' face was pale while Alucard's had a big grin on it.

"I enjoy it." He said as he looked at his fledging.

"I take back what I said earlier. You're not like your father. You ARE your father!" She practically screamed. Alexis grinned at the statement before looking at Sphere.

"Thank you."

"Oh Master. You said you had excellent news. What is it?" Seras asked out of memory. He looked down at her.

"Pack your bags. We're going to Romania." Alucard said with a grin. Sphere then disappeared from sight. Alexis looked back at her father.

"Why Romania?" Alexis asked

"You're going to see where I was born" He simply answered.

_**OH! So exciting! I hope you enjoyed the romance I worked extra hard on because so many of you asked for it. Next chapter I will show a vision of Queen Seras to see how she is doing. Hopefully I won't feel as tired when I type the next chapter. I will add more lemon here and there but I still need more practice at it ^^llll**_

_**~Sabby**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hi people. I'm back with another update. I must apologize for this chapter. This one felt like it was forced out because I really didn't want to type but I don't want to let you guys down. Discaimer: I DON'T OWN HELLSING! IT BELONGS TO KOUTA HIRANO! PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE! Also I don't own the song used. It belongs to it's original owner I hope you enjoy it though^^_**

* * *

With the announcement of the big trip to Romania, everyone was getting ready for it, except for Alexis. She sits in her coffin with her mind deep in thought of why so suddenly they are going to Romania. Sphere was floating next to her while she continues in her train of thought. Her blue dress is hunched over her knees as she lays her head on them. The door opened without her realizing it and her mother looked at her daughter with a concern look on her face.

"Alexis? Are you alright?" She asked as she walked over and kneeled beside her. Alexis blinked before looking at her mother with her red eyes.

"I'm fine" She answered sweetly as she moved her black bangs out of her eyes. Seras let out a small smile before nodding.

"Alright. You're father and I are going to go shopping for the trip. We are going to buy something extra things to make us comfortable" She replied as she stood up while continuing to gaze at her daughter. Alexis nodded before watching her mother leave the room. She let out a sigh before grabbing her notebook and began to write.

"Did you have anything to do with this sudden trip?" She wrote down in the notebook. She saw in a few seconds as a reply came up from her father.

"No. I'm shocked as you are, but it might be nice to get out of England for a while. It'll give you a chance for you to see my castle, your real home" She nods before closing the notebook and stepping out of the coffin. Her parents are going shopping while Walter and Integra are going to visit the queen for permission to leave the country. The 'Wild Geese' are going to do their own thing so that means she's going to be by herself in huge manor for a least a good few hours.

She let out another sigh before getting up and stepping out of her coffin. She went towards the door but stopped in the middle of the room. She felt a sudden whoosh inside her head. The whoosh turned into a pain feeling that she had to grab her head with both hands in hope of numbing it down.

She got on her knees as she clutched her head harder, feeling the pain only get worse over time. She looked up and saw Sphere floating just above her.

"What is going on?" She asked herself as she fell to the floor and just laid there. She closed her eyes as the pain took over her mind. Her minded drifted off as she felt a vision appear in her mind.

* * *

She saw that she was standing in the middle of a throne room. Like the room she had seen before, it was painted with red and gold design. She looked and saw a woman standing by a window. Her blonde hair was grown down to the back of her waist with her red dress under it.

"My queen!" A teenage girl ran into the room with her footprints leaving blood on the ground. The 'queen' turned around to look at the girl. Seeing the queen's face made Alexis gasp loudly. The queen held her mother's face except with the red eyes. Alexis turned to see the girl run towards her.

Alexis was about to move out of the way but the girl had gone through her. Literally gone through her that made her seem like an invisible ghost. Her eyes widen in shocked before looking back at the two people standing by the balcony. She felt blood run down her eyes as she saw her mother's face. It should no emotion one bit. She was fearless and unsaved by what was happening.

"What is it Ashlee?" Her mother spoke in a stern tone. Ashlee curtsies slightly before looking back up her queen.

"Eternity has attacked the castle yet again." Ashlee informed the queen. Alexis saw her mother just smirk at the comment.

"Have the defense up and going. We are going to defeat them yet again. They never learn not to attack at night" The queen said as she waved her arm in a solid motion.

"But my queen, they have a caster with them. The leader, William, said he has a spell that will make him to win this war. Seras then 'tsk'ed' before turning back to the window and looking the battle begin to commence. She closed her eyes while letting out a deep sigh. She felt a drop of blood escape from her eyes before more continued to fall down. Ashlee looked at her queen with worry.

"Are we to surrender?" She asked in a worried voice. The queen's reply was turning around to slap Ashlee across the face. Ashlee then covered her right cheek from she had received the strike.

"NEVER!" The queen screamed at her servant. Ashlee looked into the queen's eyes and saw sadness in them for the first time in years. Alexis watched the scene as she was amazed at her mother's determination, but she wasn't crying like that for no reason.

"Then why are you crying my queen?" Ashlee asked as she rubbed her cheek. The queen then looked away from her servant's eyes before letting out a small sob.

"It's my next decision. Ashlee, listen well. No matter what happens. DO NOT SURRENDER!" The queen screamed in stern voice. Ashlee bowed her lowest before leaving the room for preparations. The queen then turned back towards the balcony. She heard the door reopen with Ashlee captured in the human's arms.

"I have your beloved servant, Queen Seras" The human sneered as Ashlee struggled in his hold. The human's red hair that was tied in a high ponytail swinged as she struggled in the embrace. His green eyes pierced the queen's red ones.

"What is it you want William?" The queen asked in a stern voice. William let out a manic laugh as he continued to sneer the queen.

"I want you to surrender and give your life to me." The queen smirked at his demand before sending a hellhound at his direction, making him throw Ashlee to the ground as the hound had missed him and disappeared. William then watched Ashlee go behind the queen for protection.

Alexis watched in amazement at her mother's power. She was indeed more powerful in the future, but she felt something bad was going to happen. William then laughed as he put his arms into the air and a light began to glow in between them. Alexis knew that he was preparing a spell to use on his offense. Ashlee watched the scene as she got in front of the queen.

"Go your majesty. I will take care of him" She told her queen as she got in an offense stance. The ball only got bigger as the seconds passed. The queen grabbed Ashlee's shoulders before turning her around to look at her.

"Remember your orders Ashlee" She whispered as she watched the attack get bigger and smiled. Alexis then eyes widened as she realized what her mother was going to do. William let out another laugh as the ball was its almost biggest size.

"You'll never win this war!" He screamed as he released the ball and it was coming straight at him. Ashlee was then turned around and saw the ball hit the queen in the back. She groaned loudly before her body became limp. Her body was caught in Ashlee's arms. Ashlee had blood come out of her eyes.

"My queen! My queen! Wake up! Please!" She shook the queen as her tears became fiercer. Alexis had more blood coming out of her eyes. William let out a laugh as he figured he won.

"Now the entire queen is out of the way! There's no possible way for you to win this war!" William laughed as he disappeared from sight. Ashlee watched him disappeared as she sobbed while rocking the queen's limped body.

She looked down at her queen's face as she noticed that there was smile on it. She gasped when she figured that she knew that queen had done. She risked her life to protect her own. This fact made more blood escape from her eyes and her sobs got louder.

Alexis had watched the whole scene in front of her and closed her eyes, letting the blood escape greatly. She fell to her knees as she looked back up to her mother's body have more blood come in her face.

* * *

"MOMMY!" She screamed as she opened her eyes. She saw that she was in coffin with Sphere hanging over her. She looked up at him before letting her blood escape from her eyes more. She had witnessed her mother's defeat. With her mother and father gone from her kingdom, she made a decision that will affect everyone around her. She had to get back to her original time so that she could end this war.

Seras came into the room before looking back at her daughter. "Alexis? What did you scream out?" She asked as Alucard appeared into the room. Alexis looked up at her mother and saw the future's face mold into her's, causing Alexis to hug her mother as she started to sob in her mother's chest. Seras hugged her daughter tightly as she couldn't figure out why she was so upset of all sudden.

She stopped crying after awhile and looked up at her mother. "I'm sorry. I had a bad dream."

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked gently as she stroked Alexis' black hair. She earned a shaken head from the little girl.

"Did you go shopping yet?" It was Seras' turn to shake her head. Alucard watched the scene and sneered at the affection but he couldn't help himself to it. He had got so attached to the girl that it made him act out of character when she was kidnapped a few nights ago. It made him wonder who it was that did it though. He never did investigate the matter so he had no clue on what purpose that Alexis' had to them.

Seras stood up, smiling down at Alexis. "We're going to go now. Behave yourself and don't go off the manor's ground. "

"Yes Mother" She answered as she watched them leave. She let out a sigh before looking at Sphere. He just floated there, looking at her.

With hearing the door click, Alexis and Sphere were the only ones left alone in the bedroom. She fell back down into her coffin and let out a sigh. Sphere floated near the ceiling, feeling a dangerous presence come closer to the manor.

* * *

Suddenly, a loud explosion was heard from the upper level. Alexis gasped as she got up from her coffin and ran out of the room to investigate the noise. She arrived on the upper level before looking down at the dim hall to see a bunch of men dressed in pure black suits with the infinity symbol in white on their chest. Their face was completely covered as they had guns in arms. They stood in rows upon rows in an order as one stood before them, his back towards Alexis' sight.

"Now gentlemen. The manor is empty so this is the perfect chance to find the princess and end her. With doing this task, victory will be in our reach." The leader said with triumph in his voice. The men cheered before proceeding forward. Alexis gasped as she saw them coming straight at her. She started to run down the hall with Sphere behind her. She accidently tripped on her own feet and the next thing she saw was black.

* * *

Alexis woke up with a pain in her head. Her vision was blurry before it sharpened to her perfect sight. She saw the stone ground of the basement with drops of blood dripping down where she looked. Blood ran from her forehead as it went down by her eyes and dripped off her nose. She groaned as she moved her neck up to see the figures stand before her and laughing at her misery. She felt her knees scrape the ground as she moved them slightly.

Her arms were above her head. When she tried to move them, there was a sudden burn in her wrists. She let out a sudden hiss before letting her arms dangle as they previously were. She glanced up at her wrists and saw them chain to the wall, but not with normal chains. Holy chains.

She looked back at the group of men before she watched them go into two separate lines tin order to welcome another. His head moved as he looked down at her.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Princess Alexis" She heard the sneer in his voice. She growled as she glared at him. The figure laughed as she made a whip appear in his hand before striking it towards Alexis, hitting her in the arm. She let out a scream as blood escaped from her arm wound. She looked at the whip as it glowed yellow. She figured it was a holy whip.

The whip cracked again as it hit her again. She hissed at the pain, letting blood escape from her eyes. The whip continued to crack a good ten times before the figure stopped and laughed at her damage.

She began to sob at the pain she felt. It was all over her body. Her blue dress was almost torn off while blood dyed to the color to red, leaving hardly any blue visible. Her sobs were music to her enemies' ears.

"Look men! This is the great Dracula's daughter we're watching cry like the baby she is!" The leader taunted at her, earning laughs from his group of men. They left the room laughing, leaving Alexis alone with her having to bear with the excruciating pain. She closed her eyes as more blood escaped from her wounds and eyes.

* * *

"Alexis . . . "Her father's voice called out to her. She opened her eyes to see her father standing before her. Instead of his usual red outfit, he was dressed in a clad of armor that covered him from his knees to his chest with a black cape emitting from his shoulders. She heard the metal of the armor squeaked a bit as he kneeled down to see eye to eye with her. His long hair had been moved out of the way so she sees his face. His eyes were ones of sadness and sympathy while his mouth was frowned that a mustache followed the action.

"Alexis. . . I'm sorry that I cannot take away the pain. You don't deserve any of this and this is what your mother didn't want to happen to you. I would trade places with you in a heartbeat because I don't want to see my only child be in this much pain. The only thing I can do for you at this point are go get reinforcement s and offer this advice. There is a way for you to kill them, but in order to get it is very difficult. You must awaken a darker side of you." He explained in a sadden voice.

"A darker side?" She asked in a whisper.

He nodded at her. "Even though you were born from two full vampires that automatically didn't make you a full vampire. This is something that has been held back from you. In order to become a full vampire, you must awaken the darkness and invite in." He said as he stroked her cheek.

"Will I turn into a monster?" She asked in scream

"This what your mother feared when I first turned her. She didn't want to lose her humanity so she refused to drink blood. However, after she did, she was indeed more powerful but she still had the same kindness in her heart from the night I had met her. Her power is ten times then what it was. If you managed to do the same, your power will be as great as mine." He said with a grin as he stood up. He knew that she could pull it off and then she will be even more sadistic then she is now.

She nods as she saw him disappear through the chained door. She just noticed that this was cell that was kept in the basement. She then closed her eyes to let her mind concentrate as her body fell limp.

Her mind woke up in darkness. Her sight couldn't see anything in front of her. There was nothing there that could greet her sight at all. She looked down and saw that should see her body glow as if it was in daylight. The red dress given to her by her father was on her body. The gold sparkles glittered in the light as she floated in the air.

Suddenly a bright light emitted in front of her and a clone of herself appeared straight across from her. The clone looked before grinning, revealing teeth much similar to her father's. Black red flames came from behind the clone, making Alexis gasp. Outside her mind, whenever her body exhaled a breath, flames would escape from her nose.

"Who are you?" Alexis asked as she looked at the grinning clone. The clone moved closer to her. She let out a small whimper as the clone examined her while still grinning.

"I'm you. I'm your true vampire instinct" Alexis gasped at the answer she had received. She gulped slight before holding out her hand.

"If we touch, we will become one. You will be a part of me as my instinct while I still remain as the humanity." Alexis said as the clone mirror her hand action. As their hands got closer to each other, Alexis' face began to snarl as her puny baby fangs began to sharpen one at a time. Her nails became sharpening as well, turning into claws. The second the hands touched, Alexis' reopened into reality.

* * *

She felt immense power going through her body as she let out a laugh. So this it felt like to be a true vampire like her father. She let out a smirk as she absorbed her blood splattered all over the room into her knees. The blood allowed her to heal her wounds.

She let out a little giggle as she pulled the chains off the wall, ignoring the burn in her wrists. She stood up as the chains went off her wrists and clanked on the stone ground. She walked over to the chained door and punching it opened with one swift punch.

Three men standing outside the door turned to look at her, before their eyes started to hold fear in them. She looked at them with her fire=burning red eyes before grinning at them.

Behind them were centipedes that crawled all over the wall. When they caught glimpse of them, they let out a scream as they started to shoot at the bust, but they failed as there was too many of them. They looked back up to see the little girl was gone. They put their backs to each other out of her for her. Suddenly the numbers of centipedes burst into a purple-reddish flame. The flame started to rise and consume the men, despite their agony screams, until they were covered head to toe.

The purple flame then soon turned blood red. The flame receded from the area, releasing the men's bones fall to the ground. Alexis appeared as the flame disappeared and looked down at the men's skeletons. She turned around as she made her way through the hall.

Her hair swayed back and forth as she walked through the halls with a sadistic grin on her face. She sent through the whole basement, burning the solders with her new flame power. She only did this because she didn't want to clean any blood that should be splattered. She then began to laugh as she watched the solder's death came to her sight. She was going to beat this puny army like the Draculina she is.

* * *

She arrived on the first floor in a matter of seconds by flying through the ceiling of the basement. She was surrounded by men she had witnessed earlier. They held their guns in her direction, ready to kill her on order. She let out a small giggle as she curtsies at them.

"Good evening gentlemen. I'm sorry that I had to kill your fellow soldiers. They gave me some trouble so I took the necessary the measures" She mused as she looked at every one of them. They started to fire at her, hitting her in every spot of her body. She smiled as she gladly took the damage and felt her skin go off her body as she fell over with her bones showing to them. They stopped firing before laughing at her, thinking she was dead. She then let out a laugh as her body then turned into a mist.

They panicked as they heard a laugh in the air. A high pitched laugh that made their fear goes into their system. She then began to sing a little song that appeared in her mind.

_When the Devil is too busy__  
__and Death's a bit too much__  
__they call on me by name you see, __  
__for my special touch.__  
__To the Gentlemen I'm Miss Fortune__  
__To the Ladies I'm Sir Prize__  
__But call me by any name__  
__Any way it's all the same_

Flames then came up in the back and started to consume more men. They let out more agonizing screams. She continued to sing in the air.

_I'm the fly in your soup__  
__I'm the pebble in your shoe__  
__I'm the pea beneath your bed__  
__I'm a bump on every head__  
__I'm the peel on which you slip__  
__I'm a pin in every hip__  
__I'm the thorn in your side__  
__Makes you wriggle and writhe_

Bones began to scattered all over the place as she looked over them. She reappeared before them and grinned at the victory. She then looked ahead to see their reinforcements coming straight for her from the hall. They stopped when they were 10 meters from her. She laughed as she made the purple flame form from far behind him at the end of long hallway and moved it forwards through the men and towards her. She sang again as she saw them burn once more.

_And it's so easy when you're evil__  
__This is the life, you see__  
__The Devil tips his hat to me__  
__I do it all because I'm evil__  
__And I do it all for free__  
__Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need_

The purple turned blood red as it came close her. She laughed harder as she managed to kill them for torturing and embracing her. She then moved up to the stairs to the upper level of the manor. She saw there were more men on this floor and they started to fire at her once catching her in their sight. She disappeared into the air and the purple flame returned. The flame ran through the hallway and consumed the men, leaving their skeletons behind. She continued to sing as she reappeared and looked ahead to walk the hall, burning any solder she saw.

_While there's children to make sad__  
__While there's candy to be had__  
__while there's pockets left to pick__  
__While there's grannies left to trip down the stairs__  
__I'll be there, I'll be waiting 'round the corner__  
__It's a game. I'm glad I'm in it__  
__'Cause there's one born every minute_

She stopped as she flew up to the ceiling and through it. She landed on the roof and gazed down at the ground to see solders all around the manor. She let out another giggle as she summoned the flame once again from the gate and went towards the soldiers. She locked the door when they panicked and tried to get back into the manor. She sang as the flame began to burn to their flesh.

_And it's so easy when you're evil__  
__This is the life, you see__  
__The Devil tips his hat to me__  
__I do it all because I'm evil__  
__And I do it all for free__  
__Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need._

Their screams were music to her ears as her screams were earlier. Her teeth began to ache since she wanted to sink them into flesh. She saw one solder come out of the house and ran towards the gate. She grinned wider as she knew it was the same man earlier that had whipped her earlier. She then flew in front of him.

"Going somewhere?" She sneered at him. She saw the fear in his eyes and it brought her joy that she was source of it.

"Please let me go!" He asked as he sobbed and backed from her. She smiled sweetly before watching him falling from a skull on the ground. He landed on the ground hard but continued to sob as he looked up at him.

"So this is the man who called me a baby earlier, but look who's the baby now" She giggled at him before walking him and grabbing his neck tightly, cutting his air circulation. She then began to sing sweetly as he gasped for air.

_It gets so lonely being evil__  
__what I'd do to see a smile__  
__even for a little while__  
__and no one loves you when you're evil_

The solder felt some relief, thinking she was going to let him go. She then grinned widely as she finished.

_I'm lying through my teeth!__  
__Your tears are all the company I need_

He screamed as she sank her teeth into his neck and sucks his life blood. She saw William again with a flag behind him with the infinity symbol behind him. She let go before watching the human a true death that he deserved. She then looked the moon before disappearing into the manor to clean up.

* * *

The next day, she acted like nothing happened. Alucard and Seras knew that she had a transformation because she wasn't her innocent self anymore. She acted like Alucard, but he wasn't complaining about it. He was enthused that he had a good bonding his daughter. Sphere watched Alexis and felt he smile in his figure. She had become a true vampire and he was quite proud. She will be able to help them win the war.

They had boarded a private jet that Integra owned and were heading for Romania. She looked out the window, wondering what she will find in Romania. Integra was sipping wine while talking Walter. Alucard was holding in his lap while stroking her hair. Seras was in a coffin that was in the storage part of the plane. She kept screaming to let her out. Sphere was floating across from Alucard and Alexis.

They had arrived in 4 hours since how fast the jet was. They had unpacked and were looking around the small town for an inn to stay at. As they passed the natives, they noticed that they were whispering about them in the native language. Alucard dismissed while walking behind the main group with Integra leading.

They found a small inn that welcomed them with open arms. After paying the innkeeper, they had gone to their rooms. The rooms were refurnished with two double beds and few recliners beside the window. They had a small bathroom as well as a closet. They set down their 10 luggage bags near the white door of the closet and were careful that they were not close to the blue painted wall.

"Can we go explore the area?" Alexis asked her father. All of them actually like the idea so they went with her. They had left the small inn and began to explore the area near it so that they wouldn't get lost later. Alexis had a guide in her hand and looked at the section that said "Time pool". She arched her eyebrow before showing them.

"Time pool? Sounds odd but it neat. We can see it first if you want Alexis" Integra stated to the girl who nodded happily at the woman. She led the group to the woods where it said the pool was supposed to be located at. She started through first, hearing the others mumble and follow her.

She stopped when she found a small fountain of water that was surrounded by roses. She looked up at them to see they had catches up fast. She took out the guide and began to read it aloud.

"The time pool is a magical fountain that was used to travel into the past in order to fix mistakes. This was epically popular among nobles but no one had witnessed the true power. The legend goes under a lunar eclipse; the pool will take anyone to their destined time if they jump in when it glows."

"What a load of hogwash." Alucard commented at the subject. Everyone just sweat drop at it. Alexis looked up at the red moon before looking down at the fountain to see it started to glow. She put her hand on a wet rock to get a closer look, but she slipped in with a yelp. Sphere then went inside as well. The group of adults just arched their eyebrows before they saw her disappear underwater and began to panic.

They had figured that the legend was true so they all jump into the fountain and sank underwater, gasping for air before feeling a water whoosh go through their skin. They had surfaced before looking at Alexis standing on the bank with Sphere.

"Alexis!" They said in unison except Alucard. They all got out of the fountain before looking ahead to see a young teenage girl curtsying to them. She looked up at the group before smiling at them. She walked closer to Alexis before taking her hands and kissing them gently.

"You have returned. Welcome home Princess Alexis" The girl said with a heavy Romanian accent.

_**DUN DUN DUNNN! I hoped you like this chapter because I felt like it wasn't my best work. The song I used is called when you're evil. I heard it yesterday and I had to put in it. ^^ Also people who fans with Alucard and Seras drama, I don't plan to add much more of it in this story. I plan to write a equal to this story that will be about Seras and there will be PLENTY of drama in that story. I'm not going to start that until I get done with this one. I don't work with two stories because of writer's block is formed like that. Speaking of which, I felt this chapter is not my best because of I think I have starter symptoms of writers block. I'm going to take a little break from this story. Probably about a week until I get back up and ready for it. I'm not going to abandon this story because of how successful it is. I hope to see more reviews too. **_

_**~Sabby**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_I'm back! Sorry for the stupid update for all those who have seen it. Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HELLSING! IT BELONGS TO KOUTA HIRANO! PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE_**

* * *

Everyone in the group was stunned at what had just happened. This girl just appeared as they came up to the bank from the time pool and called Alexis a princess. Alexis knew this was the girl from her vision. Her name was Ashlee, and she was a very loyal servant to her parents. Alucard, Seras, Integra, and Walter just looked at the young teenage girl with odd looks. Sphere on the other hand turned from blue into a purple color.

"Who are you?" Integra asked in cold stern voice. Ashlee looked at everyone behind her princess before curtsying once again.

"My name is Ashlee. I am a servant to the king and queen that rules over this area. I was the one who brought you here. The time pools only works with certain that I know. I apologize for doing so but it was necessary to bring the princess home." Ashlee explained as she stood straight up again. Seras' eyes just widened.

"Are you mistaking my daughter as your princess?" She asked in a shocked voice. Ashlee only nodded.

"There is no mistake. The girl known as Alexis is the princess. The queen set her back to the past for safety reasons because of the war we are having now" Alucard then had an amused grin on his face after hearing that.

"So there is a war going on?" Alucard asked. Ashlee looked over to him.

"Yes. It's a war between humans and vampires but the humans to aim to exterminate vampires for good. The king went alone to see if he can resolve the issue but he disappeared five years ago and we haven't seen him since. The queen was so concerned for her daughter that she sent her back to the past so she can be raised without concern. I was the one who brought her to your doorstep five years ago."

"But why Hellsing?" Integra pitched in the conversation.

"I knew that she would be safe there because of a certain vampire that is the Hell sing's pet. He is the master of vampires and I knew he would teach her to powerful enough to help us with the war."

"But why did you call her back now miss?" Walter asked as he looked at the shocked girl.

"Recently the queen was put to sleep. She protected my life by taking a powerful spell that put her to sleep until the caster is killed." Ashlee finished as she looked back at her princess.

"So what I saw was true?" Alexis asked in a whispered voice. Ashlee only nodded sadly. She then put her hand on her princess's shoulder.

"Princess, will you help us win this war?" Ashlee asked as she bowed lowly to Alexis. Alexis nodded vigorously. Seras then looked sadly at Alexis. If they win, Alexis will probably remain her in her original time and she'll never see her child again.

"Take me back to the castle" Alexis ordered before receiving a nod from Ashlee as she stood up and turn around to walk in that direction. The group followed behind them with mistrust but continued to go when Alexis followed her with no worry. It looked like she trusts the mysterious teenager. Everything was getting too weird.

They had walked through the thick forest with little scratches to everyone's surprise. They had walked through the forest with little scratches. Even if he did scratches, they would heal instantly off Alucard. They had arrived a giant white castle once getting out of the thick forest. The castle stood up on a big ledge that was able to be entered by a passage way that was revealed as Ashlee snapped her fingers.

"Why is the entryway sealed miss?" Walter asked as the group began to walk up the path. Alucard just let out a huge grin as Alexis giggled slightly.

"It's supposed to hold off intruders. The humans that attack us cannot see the pathway so they usually meet their fate at the entrance. Only few humans have been successful in entering the king's castle." Ashlee explained while continuing to lead the group. Integra and Seras just kept their mouths closed and listened carefully as they followed behind everyone. Sphere was behind Ashlee, following her diligently.

They had arrived at the main entrance to the castle after walking in the twirling pathway for a good 20 minutes. Integra and Walter's feet were sore, but the vampires were just fine. Ashlee yelled something in Romanian.

"Deschide usa!" Alexis heard her scream. Alucard just laughed as he translated it into 'open the door'.

The door opened with a giant squeak coming from the hinges. They opened slowly before revealing the inside of the castle. There was a grand staircase in the center of the room with two other entryways at the bottom of the stairs. Up on top of the stairs were two other hallways that lead in opposite directions. Within two steps of entering the lobby, there was a giant diamond chandler hanging off the ceiling. The walls were painted red with gold trimming around it.

"So cool." Alexis said with a smile as she gazed at her REAL home. Sphere then turned to a pink color before flying off to the bottom left stair case. Alexis arched her eyebrow before following him in the entryway. She walked slowly as she took in more of the decor. The walls were still painted red but the material in the wall was a different kind of stone. She continued to follow him until she came inside a bedroom.

There were two coffins laying in the center of it and a giant mirror in the back wall, not too far from a door that leads to a balcony. She saw her reflection in the mirror before walking closer to it.

"What is this room?" She asked, seeing Sphere flying closer to the mirror. She looked at the table beneath the picture and saw a little locket. She felt her eyebrow arch once again as she reached out for it. She took the locket in her hand and gazed at it. It was heart-shaped locket that had floral engravings in the front. She scrambled it with a bit before opening it. She then saw a picture of her mother in a red dress holding a little baby in her arms. They were both smiling happily, as if they were at peace. She felt tears in her eyes as she realized that it was her in her mother's arms.

"Is this yours?" She asked as she looked at Sphere. Sphere turned back to a normal blue before moving slightly, as if he was nodding. Alexis looked back at the locket before sighing.

"I promise you father. When I release you from your spell, this is will be the first thing that hugs you" She whispered as she felt more blood escape from her eyes.

* * *

She returned to the lobby after a shedding a few bloody tears. She looked up to see everyone was gone as figured. They must be giving a tour of the castle since they are going to be here awhile. She looked up the staircase before walking up them slowly. As she was stepping up, she could hear voices distantly to the right of her. She stopped at middle of the case before looking over at her right. There was not much there to see so she shrugged it off and continued her way up.

As she got to the top of the steps, she slightly jumped when another servant just appeared out of nowhere and scared her restlessly. The young girl bowed lowly.

"Please forgive me Miss. I didn't see you there" She said with fear in her voice. Alexis arched her eyebrow slightly before kneeling over to the bowing girl.

"It's alright. I wasn't really paying attention to my surroundings" She said in a kind voice, seeing the girl stand up and looked down at her. The girl was much like Ashlee. She looked around the age of 14. She had her brown hair cut in a tomboy's way and her blue dress matched her eyes well. They were a dark blue but Alexis guessed that she was turned not too  
long ago.

"I'm sorry Miss. What should I address you by?" The girl asked as she curtsied once again.

"My name is Alexis" The girls eyes widened before she bowed deep again. Alexis just looked at her weird way.

"Oh Princess Alexis! It's true that you have returned!" She squealed as she stood up to look at her princess.

"Uh . . . Yeah" She mumbled sourly.

"Oh forgive my horrible manners. I didn't even introduce myself. My name is Kendra" Kendra said with another bow. Alexis nodded at her introduction.

"Okay. Two things. One: Where is the rest of my group that was in here earlier, and Two: Why are you and Ashlee look to be about the same age?" She asked as she watched Kendra walk by her side.

"Oh. I did see Ashlee take a group of four to the dining room. As for me and Ashlee, I'll explain as I take you to the dining room. Is that alright Milady?" Kendra asked with a smile before receiving a nod from her princess. They began walking as Kendra began to speak.

"Well Ashlee knows more than me but she did explain something to me. When your father came back to Romania to reclaim his throne, his servants that he had before were gone. So your mother came up with an idea to make new ones, however, they wouldn't do it themselves. They had a few followers that turned us into what we are today. I forget their names but they died awhile ago. Your mother was the one to choose us to serve your family. She picked on human teenagers that had no purpose in the world. I was a lonely, homeless orphan that was taken in by your mother to serve her well. I happily accepted it and I've been here ever since." Kendra finished.

"So that's why everyone looks so young. But why is it that Ashlee seems so important to my mother?" Alexis chirped in.

"Well... from what I understand, she is really special. Out of all the children changed from other vampires, she was the only one that your mother changed herself." Kendra explained.

"But I thought only opposite gender can change a girl?" Kendra shook her head.

"Your mother found out a way to bypass it. Actually, your mother found a lot of things that she could do that no one else can" Kendra said as they arrived at the door.

"Like what?" Alexis asked as she went inside the room.

"You'll find out." Kendra said before leaving Alexis' side and went by Ashlee's.

Alexis saw then that her family was sitting at the giant painted oak table. At the front of the table was her father (of course) with her mother at the right. Integra was at his left with a smirk on her face while Walter was standing behind her like the perfect butler he was. The table could at least be measured 6 meters in length while 4 in width.

"Nice of you to join us Princess Alexis." Ashlee spoke up before walking to the seat at her mother's right, motioning her to sit there. Alexis then followed the motion and sat down beside her mother. Everyone had a big grin on their faces.

"Now everyone. We shall prepare a small feast for the return of our princess. We shall prepare anything the humans wish while the princess and the other vampires feast on the finest blood Romania have to offer." Kendra spoke this time before walking out of the dining room. Ashlee then went a small door that was hidden behind Alucard's big chair, noticing that everyone was watching her. She grabbed some gold china before going and passing it out to Integra and Walter. She passed out fine wine glasses for the vampires at the table.

"So Ashlee . . ." Seras started as she watched the young girl pass out the dishes, "What are the king and queen like?" Ashlee looked at Seras when she finished passing out plates.

"Well . . . how can I explain this? They're both very mysterious. I don't know much about their pasts but I guess they had difficult, complicated pasts that made them so different than from all of us." Ashlee stated as she watched Kendra return with some blood.

"Different how?" Integra asked as the conversation was getting interesting.

"Both the king and queen are both very sadistic. They will kill any who disrespects them without hesitation. Although it's mostly the queen that kills disrespectful beings more than the king. The queen is very loyal to our king and she would do anything for him. The king is the same way about his queen. They love each other dearly which is something quite uncommon for vampires to do. Though they are sadistic, they are actually very kind to those very loyal to them such as me and Kendra" Kendra waved as Ashlee pointed to her.

"Ashlee, Kendra told me that my mother could a do a few things that normal can't do. What are those abilities?" Alexis asked before watching Ashlee glaring at a cowering Kendra.

"You weren't supposed to find out about it now but since you know, I might as well tell you. Your mother was the one who turned me into a vampire. Because of that reason, I become incredibly loyal to your mother since she was like my own. I never knew my own parents so when I was brought here; I finally gained something that I didn't have before." Ashlee said with a small smile forming on her face.

"Is that all she could do?" Alexis asked again before seeing Kendra go to the door to get the food on the table. Everyone's stomach grumbled out of starvation since they hadn't eaten since they had arrived in Romania in their present time. Ashlee shook her head to her princess's question.

"No. Your mother can do so much more than other female vampires. MUCH more" Ashlee answered as she got the extra blood and poured into the wine glass that presented in front of Alucard, Seras, and Alexis. Alexis just arched her eyebrow at her reply before hearing a snap of fingers and seeing the food appear in front of Integra and Walter. They had choices of steak, chicken, beef and other meats that were dedicated with accompany of vegetables and dessert. It was considered a buffet when it took up most of the table, except the right side since that's where the vampires were sitting. Walter and Integra then looked at each other before beginning to collect food.

"The blood I had put in your glasses is blood that was mixed with the finest wine we had collected over the years." Ashlee said with a smile. The vampires gave her a dead look.

"Blood mixed with wine?" Seras spoke up before pushing the clear glass of the red liquid away from her. Kendra nodded to her question.

"Yes. The king loves to drink wine while at the same time he likes to drink blood. So the queen developed the idea to mix blood with red wine to give it a special taste. It's not necessarily all wine mixed with blood. It's just a few drops of wine in the blood to give it the extra taste. The king loved it and ordered we do it to every ounce of blood we get. I didn't give the princess it because she is still young, despite her maturity. I can see she has already became a full-fledged vampire already" Ashlee said with proud smile on her face. Alexis blushed out of embarrassment. Alucard then began to gulp the blood down without hesitation before putting the glass back on the table with a slam.

"Ah! That was good! Give me some more of that!" Seras and Alexis sweat dropped at his rude manners. Once he liked the taste of something, he'll act like a child to get more of it despite him being the eldest vampire. Ashlee and Kendra chuckled at the behavior of the most powerful vampire.

Then there was a loud crash outside of the door, followed by a scream of "Damn!" Alexis saw that Kendra and Ashlee took their turn at sweat dropping this time. They rushed over to the door before opening it to reveal a young ginger hair girl that was sitting with glass shards surrounding her. They both let out a sigh before helping the girl up and escorting in the dining room.

"I'm so sorry! I was trying to take the special dishes to the kitchen but I tripped on my dress and they came crashing down on the ground." The girl said with her face hiding behind her fisted hands.

"We already saw that" Kendra mumbled while rubbing her temples with two fingers. Ashlee gave the girl a stern look.

"We told you that we are having a celebration today Anika. We didn't want you to make a fool of yourself, but you already did. Another thing is . . . HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO CARRY 50 PLATES IN EACH HAND?" Ashlee screamed as she towered over the girl by only a few inches. Anika just made her brown eyes go blank before arching her eyebrow.

"You never told me that" Anika said with a triumphant smile before watching Ashlee face go beat red out of embarrassment. The three maids heard a giggle from the right end of the table. They looked at the young girl giggling at the scene. Anika then smiled before walking over to her and bowing.

"I'm pleased that I could entertain you. My name is Anika. I'm one of the maids in the castle. I'm at your service Miss" She said as she stood up straight to look at the young girl. Alexis let out a smile.

"I'm Alexis" The introduction caused Anika to begin gaping like a fish. Alexis then arched her eyebrow slightly at her.

"Oh! P-princess!" She staggered before running away from Alexis and hid behind Ashlee. Her shaking was visible to all those in the room.

"Forgive her Milady. Anika is one of the clumsiest maids we have" Ashlee said as she reached her arm over her shoulder to pat Anika's ginger hair.

"But also she is one of the shyest. When she has to fight though, she will be like our queen. She is very sadistic when it comes to our enemies" Kendra informed the rest as she glanced at the shaking girl. Alexis got up and walked over to the cowering girl before giggling.

"It's quite alright. I like her. She's funny" The princess said with a giggle. It was enough for Anika to stop shaking and look at her.

"You think so?" She earned a nod from her princess. She then turned to girl and gave another bow. As she bowed down, she looked Alexis's face and smiled.

"She looks exactly like our queen" She said with a shy smile. Alexis then smiled back before watching Anika stand straight once again. Alexis looked over at her travel party to see amusing smiles on their faces, except Seras who kept looking at the glass full of the special blood.

"Guys, did you tell our princess about our special powers?" Anika said as she looked at her other friends. They shook their heads.

"No. Should we though?" Kendra asked before looking at Ashlee.

"Yes. It'll show her that we are capable of protecting her well" Ashlee stated as she looked at Alexis. Alexis looked at them with confusion.

"What powers?" Alexis asked as she was directed back to her seat at the right side of the table.

"Powers we had developed after training our butts off with the queen" Ashlee explained as she stood at the end of the table with Anika to her left and Kendra to her right.

Integra and Walter stopped consuming their food at that moment to watch their presentation. Alucard grinned amusingly at them, thinking this was going to be entertaining, while Seras just stared nervously at the girls.

"Who's going to go first?" Kendra asked as she looked at her co-workers.

"Why not Ashlee? She can use her powers lightly for demonstration" Anika said with a smile. Ashlee nodded before stepping forward, feeling her red dress move slightly with the few steps she took. She moved her hands slightly before vines came up beside her and wrapped her arms. Everyone just watched with some slight shock.

"I control the power of earth. I can do more than I'm showing you now. Much more" Ashlee explained before the vines receded back to their original spot. Ashlee heard a small applause from the group, bowing respectfully to them before going back into the line.

"I'm next" Kendra spoke up as she walked forward, feeling her blue dress move as well. She put her arms above her head before a blue ball of energy formed between them and the ball flew up to the ceiling. The dining room walls began to ripple slightly as a bright blue light erupted, causing everyone to shield their eyes.

When their eyes were uncovered, they saw that they were in a much bigger room than the dining room, despite that it looks the same. They could see that the table was still there but something was going THROUGH the table that shocked everyone. They are witnessing several of teenagers kneeling, their backs turned to them. Integra, Walter, and Seras were looking all over the place to look at the teenagers while Alucard and Alexis just looked straight ahead of them, shocked by the next view.

There were two chairs that were in front of everyone. The chairs were normal wooded chair with red comforts on them that were sewn together by gold trimming. The larger chair was empty but the smaller chair was being sit upon by a woman. The woman was wearing a red dress that had a white under layer going through the middle as well as for sleeves. The outer layer had gold trimming sewn in a twirl shape that went down the dress. She also had a big bump on her stomach, indicating she was with child. The only thing not visible of the woman was her face, concealed by darkness.

Integra, Walter and Seras finally looked at the woman before going into pure shock. They had guessed that the woman was the queen the maids spoke up, but Seras could feel a strange impulse while gazing at her. She felt that she had been in that same chair before. Alucard and Alexis just gazed at her before hearing the bowing teenagers begin to chant in unison. "Trăiască Regina!"

Alucard's eyes widened slightly after hearing the chant. Integra looked at her servant. "What are they saying Alucard?"

"Long live the queen" He answered before the bright light came back, forcing everyone to shield their eyes. Once opening them, they had seen reality had come back to them. They let out a sigh of relief but were still shocked by the vision.

"What was that?" Seras asked as she saw Kendra giggled slightly.

"That was an Illusion. I have the power to create and control them. The illusion I just showed you was something that happened before the princess was born. It was the announcement that she was having a girl" Kendra explained as she stepped back.

"But why was the other seat empty?" Alexis intervened.

"Your father was away on business at the time. When your mother got pregnant with you, your father suggested that she handle the issues containing inside the castle while he handled outside the castle. He wanted to keep your mother safe until the time of your birth. But don't worry; he was there the day you were born." Ashlee explained in a soft tone to her princess. Alexis nodded before watching Kendra stepped forward once again, confusing everyone since she had already gone.

"Kendra, you already had your turn" Ashlee said in a stern voice. Kendra turned to her and just laughed.

"You forgotten my power already Ashlee?" Kendra said in distorted voice. Alucard then just laughed at the whole situation.

"I've never seen that power before. Tell me, what do you hold the power of . . . Anika?" He said in an amused tone. Everyone then glanced at Anika who smiled at his statement. When she took a step forward, Kendra did as well.

"I have the power to control shadows. I can take over someone else's body and I can make them go mad within seconds" Kendra and Anika said in unison before Kendra gasped her head with her hands as she fell to her knees. She was panting heavily at the sudden throbbing in her head. She glared over at Anika.

"Why must you use me every time?" She screamed as she stood back up. She massaged her temples thoroughly while she heard a giggle from the young princess.

"That's a cool power. Useful and dangerous at the same time. A very good combination" Alexis said with an amused grin on her face. She was letting her sarcastic side out, causing an amused grin on her father's face as well.

"Well said my dear daughter" He mused while letting out a chuckle. The maids then let out a smile after hearing those two get along. Then there was a sudden explosion on the entrance doors, causing them to fly across the room off their hinges. Everyone, including Alucard, had jolted slightly out of surprise for the explosion.

A girl came in the room through the smoke with a hard look on her red eyes. Alexis could see that she held anger in her heart and she felt some sorrow for the girl. Her black dress moved against her knees in a very fast way since she was practically stomping her way in. Her brown she was pulled out of a ponytail since she saw a black hair tie on her wrist. The girl walked up to Ashlee while continuing to glare at her.

"Why the hell are you throwing a feast for these fools while we have a damn war going on?" The girl practically screamed at Ashlee, who just stared at her blankly. Ashlee then turned to look at Alexis.

"Please forgive me for anything you're not going like to see but it has to be done" She said before looking at the angry girl in front of her. Ashlee then took her vines before whipping the girl in the face, sending her to the ground with a loud groan.

"I'm in no mood for your shit Lizzie. I was trying to welcome back someone special to the castle" Ashlee retired as her vines swayed above her head. Lizzie spit out some blood from her mouth before looking at Ashlee, widening her eyes slightly to make the vines burst into flames. Ashlee stood there emotionless as her vines turned into ash next to her.

"Welcome someone special back? The last time I check the special someone was hit by an energy ball to save your ass!" Lizzie sneered as she stood up. Her short hair was all over her face before she moved it out of her way with her hand. Ashlee then growled as she summoned more vines. Alexis then stood up angrily.

"ENOUGH!" She screamed at the two before smashing the windows with her pressure. Everyone looked shocked at the princess as she walked over to the two of them before levitating them off the ground and smashing them into the wall. Kendra and Anika just stood there in shock.

"If you want to behave like dogs, then I will treat you like dogs" Alexis sneered as she caused more pressure to their bodies, making them groan loudly. Lizzie looked at the young girl through the pain before the realization hit her.

"I . . . I'm ... sor . . . ry" She gasped out, causing Alexis to lower her to the ground carefully. Ashlee then was dropped to the ground as well, but she landed gracefully. Lizzie looked at the young five-year old and couldn't believe someone this young had more dangerous power than her own.

"You remind me of the queen." Lizzie mumbled to Alexis. Ashlee walked up behind Alexis after seeing her princess turn to look at Lizzie.

"I'm sorry for my roughness Lizzie. This girl is our queen's daughter. She is our dear Princess Alexis" Ashlee explained as Alexis made a goofy face.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I had to get rough with you two. I didn't want you guys to fight in front of me so I stopped it in a non-peaceful way" Alexis apologized as she bowed slightly towards Lizzie. Lizzie then crossed her arms over her chest.

"It's fine. The queen would always do that to us if any of us fought like that so I'm used to it" Lizzie mumbled slightly before bowing back to her princess. Alexis then smiled before watching Lizzie walking away from her and towards Anika.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to train later on Anika" Lizzie basically asked Anika, who nodded as a reply to the request. Lizzie then turned towards the door once again before strolling out of the room. Alexis arched her eyebrow slightly before glancing at Anika, who held a sorrowful look on her face.

"She was pleasant eh?" Alucard said in an amused voice. Everyone just sweat drop at him while letting out a sigh.

"Why is it she was like that?" Integra said as she resumed to eat her food. Anika let out a small sigh.

"I normally wouldn't say anything but since Princess Alexis is home, I will tell you something." Anika started as she turns to Alexis.

"You must know by now that our queen turned us because we were orphans who had nothing. Well Lizzie had a rougher time than us. While some of us were dying on the street of disease or being tortured at an orphanage. She actually was adopted into a family that was truly cruel to her. They worked her like a slave while hardly giving her any food. They treated the dog better than her. Before she was found and turned, she was . . . brutally raped." Anika explained the last part in a whisper. Alexis looked at her with sympathy.

"I won't let her know that I know about her past so it can save your friendship. I can tell that she holds you dear, but it does seem she does have emotional problems." Alexis said as she looked at the ground, not believing someone could happen to that.

"Thank you. I'm the only one who is close to her besides the queen. She never comes out of her room unless it's to train or to get some blood." Anika said as she bowed.

"What do you mean 'besides the queen'?" Seras asked as she too stood up and walked beside them, clearly not wanting the special blood so Alucard took the cup and gulped it down.

"Like most of us, Lizzie saw the king and queen like our parents since we had none. We are closer with the queen because the king wasn't around us too much, but we still saw him sometimes and he was kind to us. "Ashlee explained as she walked up beside Anika.

"Now I see why she was upset with you. She blames you for what happened" Alexis spoke this time. She shifted her body weight to turn around and look at her mother. Seras smiled happily down at her with her eyes shut. Alexis then saw a brief flash of the queen in that second. The only difference was the hair length. She felt some blood form from her eyes and flow down her cheek lightly. She then looked around before seeing her father disappear in a flash. That was odd. Where was he going? Another more important question was where was Sphere?

* * *

Alucard made his way down the giant stair case and stopped at the bottom of the stairs. He looked around before letting out a sigh. He then looked at the main entrance and walked over to it. He pressed his hand to an odd shape on the red wall before hearing staircase opening up for him. He smirked while he started to make his way down the stairs, looking ahead of the black path. The walls were as black from he remembered since his ruling. He continued to make his way down the stairs until he stopped at a chained door, much like he saw for Alexis when she was trapped in the past. He opened the door with ease as the chains were only a distraction to fool others. He looked inside before snapping his fingers to light a few torches that hanged by the door.

He walked forward when he saw a black coffin that he knew too well. The coffin was cracked badly, but not too badly. Upon the top it said; "Hermes is my name. Eating my wings to make me tame" was written in white chalk. He kneeled down by it before sliding the top off carefully. It landed on the ground with a hard thump and inside revealed to be the queen, or more precise, Seras' future self. Her long blonde hair was concealed from the red dress while her hands were folded over her chest. She had a peaceful look on her face, indicating that she was asleep. Alucard then laid his head next to hers, watching blood run onto her neck.

"I'm sorry my love. I have failed you. I never wanted this to happen to you. Please forgive me. I will help Alexis find my sealed body so this time I can kill who cast this spell and you will be awakened." He mumbled into her neck. His heart was feeling like it was being ripped out. He continued to sob into his mate's body, unaware that a floating pink ball of energy was watching him.

* * *

**_ANOTHER BALL OF ENERGY? WHO COULD THAT BE? In the next chapter, someone will be a good come back appearance! Be prepared for it!_**

**_~Sabby_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hi guys! Sorry it took me FOREVER to get this chapter out. I know some of you were looking forward to it. I'm sorry people :( The next chapter will also be the last one, and then I'll put up the squeal towards it. I'm actually excited for the squeal and I want to hear people's opinion when I update it. ^^ Now onto the chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HELLSING. HELLSING BELONGS TO KOUTA HIRANO AND FUNIMATION. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICAL RELEASE!**_

* * *

Seras had just exited the dining hall with a heavy sigh coming from her mouth. She had sneaked away when the three maids were talking to Alexis, Walter and Integra. She never did figure out where her master went since his disappearance earlier at dinner. Before she can take one step in any direction of the hall, a pink ball of energy appeared out of no where.

"Gah!" She screamed out as she jumped back slightly. The pink ball just floated there was as she got a grip of her shock. She blinked curiously at it before smiling.

"Oh Hi Sphere. I didn't know you could change your color from blue to pink. That's neat" She said in a happy cheery voice. She could have sworn that the ball had a sweatdrop going down it's shape. She arched her eyebrow as the ball began to fly away from her.

"Do you want me to follow you?" She asked as she took one step forward. The ball of energy stopped for a moment before continuing on. Seras didn't know what to do but she followed it obediently as she requested. She noticed it was going east of the dining room, watching the ball carefully in case of any tricks.

She had followed the pink Sphere for a good twenty meters before arriving at two gold plated doors that were similar to the dining room. She gazed the design of the door. The door was painted red with little gold flora designs spread all over it. She arched her eyebrow slightly before grabbing the golden handle and opening the door. She stepped inside to see it was the throne room from the vision.

She walked in with her boots creating an echo through the empty room as she walked forward. She stopped ten meters from the thrones sitting in straight of her. The pink orb then floated over the smallest chair before floating above the seat. Seras then realized that this was probably a different spirit.

"Ar you related to Alexis?" She asked in a hushed voice. She saw then the color of the orb go from pink to a dark red. The orb flew over closer to Seras before stopping right in front of her face. Seras jumped back slightly out of shock. The orb then turned back to pink before Seras' eyes turned to red. She then let out a smirk as well as a chuckle. The pink orb then floated away from Seras, going to find the next person.

* * *

Alucard was walking back up the stairs before Sphere went out of his body and disappearing. Alucard let out a heavy groan before he focused his eyes on the hallway ahead of him. He saw that a pair of doors were opened straight of him so he decided to see what was in the room. He took his sweet time going over to the room before peering his head inside. The next sight had shocked him.

He saw his Police Girl sitting on the small throne, twirling with her short blonde hair. Her red eyes were glinted with amusement as continued to twirl her hair. He stepped inside, trying to be quiet so she wouldn't recognize him but she saw him before he could take one step inside.

"Master. I see you got back from your exploring" She mused at him with a giggle. Alucard arched his eyebrow at her behavior. What happened to the shy, innocent Police Girl that he would always tease? She then stood up from the smaller throne before walking slowly over to her master, smirking at the sudden situation. Alucard then had guessed that his fledgling was under a hypnosis but not a normal one. A lustful one.

She then reached her hands onto his chest and pulled him into a kiss. A hard passionate kiss.

* * *

Alexis was with Ashlee and Kendra in the ballroom, surrounded by the different emotions going through her mind. They had dressed her in a more comfortable outfit of a plain red dress that went down to her knees.

"Where is Anika?" Alexis asked as she sat down in a small chair.

"She is in the training room with Lizzie" Kendra answered as she poured a cup of blood for Alexis before handing it to her. Alexis took the blood with a smile on her face, telling her 'thank you' before sipping it gently. She set the cup on her lap with her hands cupped around it.

"So tell me more about this war." Alexis ordered as she watched the maids bow slightly from instinct. They both looked at each other before they decided on who should tell.

"Well, the most we know is that the enemy is the catholic church and they want to erase vampires for good." Kendra spoke up first before glancing at Ashlee.

"The one person you would want to ask is the queen or the king, but they are not around. The group known as 'Eternity' has a leader that can vast a deadly sleeping spell, but we're not sure how to remove it" Ashlee finished with a sad look upon her face. Ashlee let out a small sigh before looking at the both of them.

"Alright. Little information is better than none. Thank you" She spoke as she put the glass to her lips for another sip.

"Oh by the way, where are the humans I brought with me?" Alexis spoke once again.

"Oh. We had a few of the servants give them a tour of the castle" Ashlee finished before the door slammed opened to reveal Anika and Lizzie.

"We have an emergency. There is an unknown presence in the castle!" Anika alerted the others before she ran back into the hall with Lizzie.

"Please stay here princess. We'll take care of the problem for you" Kendra said as she ran out of the ballroom with Ashlee. Alexis let out another sigh as things were probably going to get boring.

* * *

A half and hour has passed and there was still no sign of anyone near the ballroom. Alexis sat in her chair with her head resting on her hand, letting out another bored sigh. She figured that her parents were doing something with each other while Walter and Integra were in a safe room somewhere in the castle. She couldn't figure out where Sphere went since dinner. He was acting very odd since their arrival to the future.

A bright pink light appeared in front of her face at that time, interrupting her thoughts. She blinked before focusing her sight at it. It looked like Sphere but it was only pink. Well she did recall Sphere turning pink before showing his bedroom to her. She let out a small smile.

"Sphere? Why are you pink now?" She let out with a giggle. She noticed the pink ball float down slightly, like it was sweatdropping. The pink light then began to flash brightly, making Alexis shield her eyes. When she uncovered them, she saw a woman standing there with a red hood over her head, covering her face with darkness. The only thing she could see was red eyes, looking down at her.

"Who are you?" She asked out of aggression. Is she an intruder or an ally? She saw the woman move her head slightly to the right.

"Alexis..." The woman said in a very sweet voice. Alexis' eyes widen at the statement. She couldn't believe her ears. It couldn't be! It can't be!

"After all these years, you are still beautiful. You remind so much of your father." The woman continued to praise as Alexis' eyes began to drop blood. She stood up slowly, spilling the cup of blood on the floor with the glass shattering. She walked forward slowly towards the woman as she raised her hand towards her. She slowly made her way to touch the woman's left arm, only to go through it. She was just a spirit. Her body was only like a illusion.

"F-father?" She stuttered out of astonishment. She saw the hood woman nodded before seeing blood drip from her chin. The woman was letting out tears as she fell to her knees, being the same height as the princess. Alexis saw the woman's eyes held sadness in them.

"A-After all these year you don't hate me. I made the selfish decision for you and you don't hate me" She said as she lowered her head to the ground. Alexis let her eyes bleed out more as she saw the woman bow to her in apology.

"It was the best decision at the time. You didn't want me to be hurt since I was only an infant. I understand perfectly why you did it... Mother" She whispered as she saw her mother raise her head quickly. She guessed her mother was amazed that she could understand so much at a young age.

"You have your father's brain. You are an extremely fast learner I'm guessing" She said as she raised her hands to remove her hood, showing her face to her daughter. Alexis saw that she looked exactly the same as her past self, but she had long hair that was contained in the hood as well as red eyes. Her mother let out a small smile.

"Thank you mother" She said as she saw her mother stand. The queen wore her original red dress but held a small tiara on her head, symbolizing her place as queen.

"What? No mommy?" The queen giggled out. Alexis smiled happily as she wiped her tears away.

"What are you doing here though?" The queen then sighed before having a stern look on her face.

"I was sealed away by that bastard, William. He put a powerful sleeping spell on me that caused my soul to get out of my body." The explanation made Alexis' eyes widened. She then let out a growl knowing her both of her parents had suffered the same fate.

"Is there anyway to help you return to your body?" The queen had nodded her head.

"If William is to be killed, I will return to my body as I was before." She answered in a stern voice.

"Where is Father? Perhaps he can help" This time, the queen shook her head sadly.

"I haven't seen your father for over 5 years. He left so he could stop this war before it can even start, but he has not returned since then. I fear that they had gotten to him." She replied sadly to her daughter. Alexis figured that her father's spell was more powerful than her mother's. Since he was sealed from a stake, killing William will not wake him up, but removal of the stake will. The only problem is that she was the only one who can do it.

"Mother . . ." She said sadly. She really wanted to hug her mother, but she was only a apperition. She couldn't touch her phycially.

"Everything is fine now that you have returned. You will take my place and lead us out of this war." The queen said with a triumphant voice.

"I have another question though. Why was dad trying to stop the war? I know you wanted to live peacefully with the humans but dad seems to get a knack out war mainly for the killing so why would he stop it?" Alexis asked as her mother let out a small smile.

"You are very sharp. Your father does love a good fight and he does enjoy to kill, but his past is so much differnt than his future self. He as the king is not as sadistic from when he was in Hellsing. Besides, your father has suffered enough from war" She explained with a slight growl from her voice, referring to the last sentence.

"I know. He's disappeared" Alexis mumbled while pouting like the child she is.

"I'm not talking about this war." The queen whispered. Alexis arched her eyebrow slightly at her mother's statement.

"What do you mean?" The queen just shook her head.

"I'll tell you when you're older" The reply made Alexis pout even more.

There then was a sudden rumble that shook the entire castle, making Alexis go up to the window to look down at the ground. She saw a large army of men coming towards the castle.

"They're here already?" She growled out as she looked back at her mother.

"Round up the defenses and be prepared for anything. However, don't you dare give up!" The queen commanded as she received a nod from her daughter.

"I wouldn't dream of it" She replied as her mother's body image morphed back into a pink sphere. She had then ran out of the ballroom before heading to the entrance. She ran down the stairs to see everyone was waiting for her. However, she didn't see Seras anywhere.

"Where's mother?" She asked as she walked up to Alucard. He looked down at her with a big grin on his face.

"She's taking a long nap" He replied with a amused tone. Alexis let out a sweatdrop at his creepiness. Sphere had appeared in front of her which made her jump slightly out of shock.

"Hi Sphere. I've met someone interesting." She said with a smile on her face. Sphere then moved beside her before resting on her shoulder. The maids went 'aw' for a second before getting back at the situation at hand.

"Princess, we handle them outside while some will handle in here. We only want your safety so please forgive us for making these desicions for you" Ashlee spoke up as the others headed out the door. Alexis looked to see that Integra and Walter were at her side as well as her father. Sphere had once again disappeared from sight.

"It's fine. Just go and do what you need to do. We'll stay in here and kill any intruders should they be able to come in" Alucard stated in a rough tone as he made his way back up the stairs. Ashlee nodded before disappearing through the doors.

* * *

Seras stirred from her sleep, feeling her body moved against soft sheets. She opened her eyes slowly before her vision became sharp to see her where she was. She was in the bedroom that was similar she had envisioned before. She was laying on a bed instead of in a coffin, which was odd to her. She sat up slightly while groaning from exhaustion. She saw the mirror from before was there, letting her see her reflection.

A bright light then erupted in the room, forcing Seras to cover her blue eyes with the blanket. She uncovered her eyes to witness a figure standing away from her. His red hair was tied in a high ponytail as his green eyes looked at her with something in them. They were looking at her with a sudden interest like she was his prey.

"W-Who are you?" She stuttered out of slight fear and shock

"Hello. I don't think we have met. I'm William, the leader of Enterinty. You finally belong to me, my queen" He whispered before his green eyes glowed brightly,looking into the deep blue eyes of the girl. Seras felt her eyelids go heavy and she couldn't keep them open for long. What was wrong with this man? What did he want with her? Her answer remained unanswered as she felt her body fall back against the bed.

He smirked before going over to the bed and carefully picking the young woman up. He let out a small laugh as he disappeared into the darkness, leaving a small note behind.

"I finally have her." He said as he flew back to his headquarters.

* * *

Alexis, Alucard, Walter and Integra made their way up to the bedroom where Alucard had put Seras. They had opened the huge double doors and went inside, only to find the bed was empty. Alucard's eyes widen slightly as he felt another scent inside the room. There was another person in the room with the Police Girl. He didn't smell of a vampire but not of a human either. Both scents lingered together near the bed, telling him they had come in contact.

"Where's mommy?" Alexis asked as she went over to the bed. "I thought you said she was in here"

"She was" Alucard answered in a growling tone. "However, I don't think she walked out on her walked out on her own"

"You mean she was kidnapped?" Walter asked, shocked from the news. His answer was a simple nod from the elder vampire.

"Who could have done such a thing?" Integra intervened in the conversation. Alexis opened her mouth to say something, but the pink sphere came inside the room. She looked over at her mother's spirit before widening her eyes.

"I'm guessing it was Eternity" She replied as the pink sphere had come beside her.

"She might be used as bait to make us go rescue her. However, we don't have a choice. Seras is valued very much and we must get her back with no exceptions." Integra said sternly. Alucard just continued to look at the bed. He would have never guess that his Police Girl could get caught up in this situation like this.

"Where should we go look first?" Walter asked as Alexis went over to the window to see the battle commence. She could see her four maids in thier defensive position, getting ready to fight to the death. She had a worry look in her eyes but she had more things to worry about at the moment. She wished she could help the others but they wanted her to stay inside for her own safety.

The mirror in the room started to shake slightly, grabbing everyone's attention in the room. Once everyone was looking at the mirror, the mirror stopped. They all arched their eyebrows before widening their eyes at the next sight. Letters then began to form on the mirror slowly, covered in pure red blood.

"L-O-N-D-O-N" Alexis spelled out.

"London! That's where Seras must be" Integra concluded with a sigh. She grabbed a forgotton cigar out of her jacket before lighting it. The pink sphere then turn a slight red at the sight. Alexis let out a giggle.

"But where in London?" Walter asked. Underneath the London word, more letters began to form.

"H-E-L-L-S-I-N-G" Alucard spelled out this time.

"Mommy is in the Hellsing Manor!" Alexis squealed out of joy. The sphere turned pink before another bright flash erupted in the bedroom, forcing everyone to cover their eyes.

Once the glow once was gone, everyone looked at the woman standing in front of them. Alexis regonized her as her mother, but the rest saw as a stranger! The main reason was the red hood covering her face.

"Who are you?!" Alucard growled out as he got on an defensive stance.

"No need to get upset Alucard. I will help you get to London faster so you can waste no time" The queen replied as she snapped her fingers, summoning a portal.

"Who are you though ma'am?" Walter asked as he got closer to the portal. The woman looked at him before let her red eyes glow brightly under the dark hood.

"I'm Alexis' mother. I rule Romania as queen. However, now is not the time for questions. Now is the time to find Seras and get her back here safely. YOU MUST GO NOW!"

The group nodded before heading through the portal. Alexis was the last one to stay in the room. She looked back at her mother sadly. "Mommy . . . "

"Go Alexis. Bring your father back. He already knows about what has happened to me, but there is still hope to win if you manage to wake. Remember who your father is. He's not one to underestimated with." Her mother's words were drilled into her mind. She nodded before heading through the portal.

* * *

The small ball of the blue spirit leads the group through the streets of future London. As they walked by, they could see that the city was blown apart. Buildings were destroyed by what seems to be a big nuclear bomb. The only evidence for this was the color on the buildings. It was covered in a black ash on the brick buildings. The roads contained dead bodies of humans with dried blood on top of the black concrete. A few street lamps still held power, but they flickered every few seconds.

"What happened to this place?" Walter asked with his voice slightly cracked from shock.

"By the looks of it, a battle happened here." Integra replied, looking around the environment in shock.

"Perhaps we will get an answer when we find Police Girl." Alucard murmured quietly. Alexis looked back at him sadly. Though he was deemed No-Life King, and vampire killer that has been living for more than six centuries, he was actually worried for his fledgling.

The small blue orb stopped in the middle of the street. A blue light flashed for a second before another portal opened. The image inside the blue circular portal was the Hellsing manor. The mansion, even after all these years, still looks the same.

"Good idea Sphere. This will help us save time." Alexis commented before stepping inside the portal. She felt a rush go around her body for a millisecond as she watched herself being transported in front of the Hellsing manor. She never got tired of teleporting. The portal always makes her feel like she was in a rush, causing her adrenaline to go up. She gazed at the future manor as Sphere came to her side. She looked at him and smiled.

"She's here" Alucard thought to himself. As Alucard started to walk closer to the manor, Alexis felt a giant heartbeat go through her. Her eyes widened as the dream she had about her father flashed through her mind.

"He's here!" She screamed out as she started to run. Alucard tried to grab her arm but she was two quick. A few guards came out of their hiding spots and aimed their guns at her.

"Get out of my way!" Her screamed was followed by her shadow, consuming the solders. Their panicked looks were ignored as she ran past them, entering the house. Her running came to an immediate halt when Alucard appeared in front of her.

"Calm yourself. You don't want to do anything rash!" Alucard's baritone voice told her sternly. She was panting out of excitement and anger; however, she took a deep breath and calmed down.

"I'm sorry!" She said as she bowed to her father. Alucard's red orbs looked at her with slight disappointment but soften lightly when she apologized. Integra and Walter appeared behind them, panting heavily. Keeping up with vampires is not easy for humans. Sphere then popped out of nowhere, next to Alexis.

"Who is 'He', Alexis?" Integra asked as she caught her breath. Alexis looked behind her and looked at the Iron Maiden.

"One person I know who can end this war once and for all." She explained with a hard tone in her voice. Her heartbeat was pulsating fast out of her excitement.

A sudden alarm erupted through the whole manor, slightly jolting the group (except for Alucard, of course). Rounds of feet were heard on the upper level of the manor.

"We need to get to the basement! That's the closest hiding spot I can think of!" Alexis shouted over the alarms. Everyone nods in agreement before starting to run off in the direction of the basement. Alucard could have just phased through the floor, but he didn't want to miss out on the fun. They were very fortunate that they were only one floor above the basement.

As they made a turn left, a group of soldiers have spotted them. They opened fire as Alucard got in front to take the damage. He grinned happily as his body was nearly destroyed . . . again. Alexis sent out her shadow to consume the solders that were a few meters from them. She watched Alucard regenerate to normal before her and the group continued progression to the basement. The mirror was only a few steps in front of them. That fact alone made Alexis and Walter sweat drop slightly.

Opening the door, Alexis felt that big heartbeat echo through her body again. "Let's go!" Alucard interrupted her feeling as he picked her up and ran down the stairs. The group followed him without a word. Reaching the bottom, Alucard sensed their surroundings. There were no intruders so they continued in the hallway. The first door near them was Alucard's old throne room. The heartbeat pulsated again. She got out of Alucard's hold before making her way to open the wooden door.

The creaking of the door hinges only made the tension in the air rise. She looked ahead to see there was a body that was chained to the wall while containing a wooden stake through the chest. It was in full view since the old throne was gone from the room. Everyone walked into the room to closer examine the inside. The adults were so curious of why Alexis wanted to come inside the room so badly. Alexis scanned her eyes on the body in front of her. However; Alucard could have sworn that this body was too familiar to him.

The body was covered in black clad armor. The armor covered from the neck down and long black hair covered the bowed head. The arms were lifted up thanks to the chains on the lips. Dry blood was covered on the wooden stake as well as the wall around the body.

"We found him!" Alexis squealed excitedly. Sphere turned a bright pink color in happiness and began to fly around all over the room. The adults just arched their eyebrows before shrugging their shoulders. Alexis reached her small hands for the wooden stake, but she felt a burning sensation as the stake glowed a yellow light.

"It's a blessed stake" Alucard commented as he came closer to Alexis. "Whoever put this here made damn sure that this vampire wouldn't wake up any time soon. Judging by the flesh, he's been here at least half a decade." He then reached his hands out to touch the stake, but he too, was burned on his hand. He then grinned madly at the challenge.

"Alexis, will this vampire be able to aid in the war?" Integra asked from the distant. Her voice echoed throughout the room and landed in the small vampire's hearing.

"Yes. If we can remove the stake, and give him some blood, he might be able to stop this war." She answered in a determine voice.

"Let Alucard remove the Stake. After all, he does like a good challenge" Walter suggested as he looked at his sire. Hearing this, Alucard made his grin more noticeable. She let out a small sigh before nodding.

"Very well Walter. Alucard, go ahead and have you fun." Alucard put his hands on the stake, ignoring the burning sensation and pulled out the stake with no sweat. Alexis let out a small grin, knowing what would happen when her father wakes up.

A bright yellow light flashed throughout the dark room. Everyone, except Alucard, covered their eyes in the bright light. Alucard watched as the armor-covered body stand up on its own with no assistance. His eyes widen as he saw Sphere come closer to the body and then forcibly sucked into it. The body then glowed a dark red as the bright light died down in the room. Everyone then uncovered their eyes to look at the new vampires.

Alexis stepped closer to the body as it continued to glow. She brought her right thumb to her teeth, penetrating the skin by biting it and holding it up to him. The figure bent down and showed part of the face from behind the long black hair. His skin was rotted but as soon as the body tasted the pureblood, the skin returned in a matter of seconds. The corpse then brought in Alexis for a hug.

"Well done Alucard." Integra stated as she pointed to the figure hugging Alexis. "Who are you?"

The figure looked up slightly before standing up, taking Alexis with him in his arms. The face that everyone saw made their eyes widened, except for Alexis. Alucard stood there in pure shock.

Standing before everyone was Alucard's future himself. His face consisted of a noticeable black mustache with a light trimmed beard underneath it. His red eyes actually held kindness instead of insanity in them. The room's tension caused silence.

"Alcuard?! Is that you?" Walter's voice broke the silence in the room. Alucard's future smiled while chuckling lightly.

"I haven't been called that in over thirty years." He said in the same baritone voice, but the tone was gentler.

"Do you go by as Count now?" Integra asked.

"No. I go by as King now, but for an exception, I'll allow you to call me by one name so you won't confuse me for my past self."

Alucard narrowed his eyes and growled. "What will you have them call you?"

The king narrowed his eyes at his past self. "I would love to impale you but I can't since you're myself."

Alexis looked up at him confused. "Impale?" Her reply was her father laughing very lightly as he looked down at her.

"They don't call me Vlad the Impaler for nothing."

* * *

**_He's back! Whoo! As mentioned, the last chapter will be the last one. If I get enough reviews for the last chapter, then MAYBE I will post a preview of the sequal. I hope that you liked it and hopefully you want more ;p_**

Till then, I'll see you Later!  


**_~Sabby  
_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**OKAY EVERYONE! LAST CHAPTER AND MY FIRST OFFICIAL COMPLETE STORY! WHOO! I had so much fun writing this out with the suggestions I got from my friends in real life. I want to thank everyone who supported me (whether I knew it or not) and I hope you enjoy the last Chapter. It also has the epilogue chapter combined as well. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HELLSING! IT BELONGS TO KOUTA HIRANO! ALSO, I DON'T OWN AN IDEA THAT I USED IN THE EPILOGUE. IT BELONGS TO A VERY FAMOUS GAME DEVELOPER WHO IS OWNS MY FAVORITE GAME SERIES EVER!**_

* * *

Walter and Integra just stood there in shock. The sight and sound of Vlad the Impaler was write in their view. However, instead of looking menacing he was actually smiling and holding his daughter in his arms. Alucard just stood there in shock as he looked at his future self. His future was in his ultimate form, his TRUE form. Why would he be in that form?

"Ugh . . . your majesty?" Vlad looked at Walter. "What do you plan to do now?"

"Well first, we must return to Romania and rescue Seras. I fear that the bastard who kidnapped her has put her in grave danger."

"Who kidnapped her?" Alucard's voice cut in the conversation.

"His name is William." He looked at Alucard. "He's had an obsession with my mate since their meeting ten years ago. He's been pissed that she already had her heart belong to someone else. He didn't take that well and vowed to take me down once again. I hate to admit it but he nearly kept his promise. He had managed to capture and keep me silent for over five years, but he underestimated my mate?"

"What do you mean?" Integra asked in a polite manner.

"Alexis" Vlad looked down at his daughter, who was smiling back up at him. "He underestimated my mate because if she could manage to keep Alexis safe, then there was a chance for us to win the war. She managed to complete her plan, but she recently had fallen, as you know. The only way to have her awaken is to kill William."

"Can I do the honors?" Alexis asked with a grin. She heard her father chuckle. "Seras is right. You are becoming me." Walter and Integra widened their blue eyes.

"How do you know she said that?!" Integra asked in a yell.

"I have a question for you Alexis." Vlad ignored Integra. "Why did you name me 'Sphere'?"

"I don't have much creativity" She mumbled with a pout. However, the face became serious when the mansion began to shake violently.

"Damn! They must have set bombs on the whole damn manor!" Integra growled out before looking at the king. Vlad just let out a smirk. He snapped his fingers with his free hand, making a blue portal open.

The image inside the portal was the castle, looking the same as it did when they left. However, the earth below it was completely covered in red. On top of the ground were mutilated bodies. Heads, limbs, torsos were scattered everywhere. They don't just belong to the soldiers, some parts of the vampire servants have been spotted as well. Alexis widened her eyes when she spotted the heads of the maids she had grown attached to. Anika, Kendra and Lizzie were all dead. Proof was their limbs spread out through the area. The only living thing that Alexis could see was Ashlee, but it looked like she wouldn't last long either. Her face was covered with her blood coming down her cheeks. It looks like she was panting heavily.

"My god!" Alexis gasped as she covered her eyes from the scene. Though she had grown much more sadistic, it was hard for her to see those close to her being killed. Vlad held his daughter tighter in his embrace.

"This is what war does to you. You see those close to you be killed or die right in front of your eyes." Vlad whispered softly against his head. "This is what your mother didn't want you to see."

Alexis kept her head inside of her father's chest. He looked down at her in sympathy, making the by standers watch in wide eyes.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Alexis?" Alexis looked back up at him with her red eyes glowing red and her shadows appear around the group.

"Make him pay!" Vlad and Alucard then grinned at their daughter's anger coming to the surface. He nodded to her before heading into the portal with Alexis in his arms, letting the bright blue light overcome his senses. He was dragged to Romania by the portal in less than a second. Alexis widen her eyes as she stared up at him.

"How did you do that?"

"My teleportation power is much stronger now since my body is back." Vlad replied with a smirk. A cloud of footsteps occur behind them. Vlad turns to be greeted by the sight of the entire group. Integra, Walter and Alucard all held smirks on their faces.

"The castle!" Alexis' scream alerted the group to look up at the castle. Hovering above the castle was Seras. She looked down at them with red eyes, except they were missing their pupils. She wore her normal Hellsing uniform, but it was torn all over the place. She must have been tortured to get into this state. Beside her was the notorious William. He looked at the group with a smirk, making Vlad growl lowly.

"What in the world is wrong with Seras?" Walter asked, flabbergasted.

"She's been put under William's spell. Though he is human, he is able to cast powerful spells. Seras is not a full fledge vampire so she has fallen victim under his trance." Vlad explained as he growled. His mate's past was in one hell of a situation and now he has no choice but to fight her.

"That's right king! I'm shocked you managed to get out of my spell. I thought that brat might have had something to do with it!" William sneered at the group. He snapped his fingers with a grin. Seras then held her hands out in front of them, creating a small shadow ball. Her first aim was at Alexis, however; Vlad blocked the attack with a force field. He didn't even have to lift a finger to create it. Alexis widen her eyes.

"Seras! What are you doing?!" Integra yelled out to the blonde. Seras gazed her sight as Integra.

"**You no longer control me**" She stated in a distorted voice. Her pure innocent voice held a demonic tone in it. Alucard and Vlad widened their eyes.

"This isn't good" Alucard growled.

"What do you mean?!" Integra turned her sight to him as she yelled at him.

"William is forcing Seras to turn into a full-fledged vampire. She hasn't consumed blood properly into her body. If this process continues, she is in grave danger." Vlad explained as he set Alexis down. If they don't free soon, Alexis would disappear.

"Correct. I was actually mad when I found out that she wasn't the queen. However, with some hard thinking, I could MAKE her into the beautiful queen. Getting into this trance was proven rather difficult. She fought against me so hard. All she screamed was for her precious master to come and save her. You managed to find me quicker than usual and if you had continued to search for her, you could have saved her. However, you had to get your precious king instead! It's your fault!" William let out a mad laugh. Vlad and Alucard narrowed his eyes at him.

Alexis widened her eyes, letting blood flow out of her eyes. It was all her fault. If she hadn't distracted with finding her imprisoned father, then none of this would happen. Her body started to shake as she hugged herself. She looked up at her possessed mother, staring down at her. '_This isn't the time for tears!_' She thought to herself. Taking an offensive stance, she looked at Vlad and Alucard.

"Daddy." Both of them looked at her. "Why don't you take care of William while I try to get mom back into her right mind."

"Are you sure?" Alucard asked. His reply was a nod. Her hard eyes were set on her mother. Vlad let out a small smirk.

"Let's go then" He proudly stated before turning to his daughter. "You have your mother's spirit. You can do this" With that said, both Alucard and Vlad flew into the air. At the same height were Seras hovered. Alexis was second to join them in a matter of seconds.

Walter and Integra watched from the ground. "Walter, do you think that they can do it?"

"Let's not forget who we are in the presence of. I'm sure they can pull it off" Walter replied with a smirk. Integra's worried look was gazed at Seras. The wind blew against her warm skin, telling her to stay calm and have faith.

"Why don't we get to the main showdown?!" William yelled, snapping his finger. Seras flew another shadow ball at her opponents. They simply dodged it, letting the ball hit a nearby tree. "Aren't you going to attack back?! You'll never win by just dodging like a coward!"

"He's actually right. We'll never be able to get him as long as Seras is in the way" Vlad comment, observing the battlefield.

"Then how the hell are supposed to get to him, king?" Alucard sneered, earning himself a glare from the king. Alexis just started at Seras' eyes. Though her mind was not in the right place, she was still in there though.

Ashlee looked up at the sky from her position on the ground. Her eyes widened when she saw Alexis with two Alucards'. One of them was the king! He's returned. Her sight then turned to other side of the field. Her face contained shock as she saw Seras and William on another side. Sera's eyes didn't look normal. She must be under a trance!

Using the last of her strength to stand, she stared up at the sky. She had to do something! A bright pink light behind her intruppted her thought. She turned to see a pink glowing sphere floating there. The sphere then took the shape of the queen, only she was more like a hallowgram. The queen looked at Ashlee through her hood, her red eyes shining brightly.

"Milady..." Ashlee whispered as she stood there shocked. The queen looked around at the earth around them, intaking the sight of the mutilated bodies around her. Her look was sadden by such a sight.

"Ashlee." Her gaze turned back to her servant. "Consume the blood from your comrades. Don't let their sacrifice be in vein." Ashlee widened her eyes before nodding. The blood suddenly started to swirl towards her, going into her feet. Her body began to glow red slightly as she wounds began to heal. Her strength was returning to her. Ashlee and the queen looked back up at the battle in the sky.

It seems like they couldn't get to William with Seras in the way. Spreading her arms out, she felt the ground shake slightly before sending sharp, thorned vines towards Seras. Seras looked at the vines, but before she could create and attack, the vines connected to her ankles and pulled her down to the ground forcibly. Landing on her back, she groaned slightly. She moved to sit up, but she was strapped down to the ground as multiple vines wrapped around her. She struggled to get out, moving and groaning while using her strength to get out.

Alexis, Alucard, and Vlad watched in shock as Seras was just pulled to the ground. They looked down to see her wrapped in thorned vines. Ashlee was clasping her fingers in a fist, making sure that the vines hold Seras down.

"Goddamn brat!" William screamed as he sent down an offensive blue spirit ball down. He laughed as it drew closer and she didn't even move a muscle to defend herself. The ball made a smokey contact, but behind it was blue force field. Ashlee was safe. "How?!" William shouted in shock.

"My mother is an amazing vampire. Even in her spirit state, she can use her power as if she was awake. Speaking of that . . ." Alexis watched as her father's began to prepare attack of their own. Alucard pulled out his Jackal with a grin. Vlad pulled out an old rusted gun that resembled the Jackal with a smirk. Both guns were aimed at him, which made him cower in fear. "It's time for her to wake up!"

Gunshots were heard and the bullets were traveling at a very fast speed towards their target. A loud explosion collided with the tower as part of it came down. All three of the floating vampires were smirking.

"That was very nice try" The voice said, making their eyes widened. As the smoke cleared, William was still there with a smirk on his face. However, he was missing his left hand. He widened at the sudden pain before looking at his missing limb. "My hand! Fuck! Not my hand!" All hope was lost for him.

"Why do care about your stupid hand?" Alexis asked as she rolled her eyes at his stupid, dramatic expression.

Ashlee looked up at the progression at the battle. She ignored the struggles of Seras, but she didn't realize that the queen's spirit disappear from her sight. Unknown to everyone on the surface, a familiar coffin lid began to slide off until it landed on the ground. A hand came up from the side as a body came out of it. "Alexis . . ."

A huge heartbeat echoed through Alexis and Vlad, making their eyes widened. Alucard looked at the both of them.

"What's wrong now?"

A loud scream and crack caught their attentions. Williams' body was falling towards the ground. A loud thud erupted as he landed on the solid ground with his own limbs spread around a pile of blood. It was finally over.

The three vampires looked up to see who had defeated him. The hooded woman looked at them for a moment. Her red eyes were present under her red hood. She looked down at Seras on the ground, who in turn had stopped struggling and fell unconscious. Ashlee untangled the vines from her body.

"Mommy?" The hooded woman looked at Alexis for moment before teleporting beside Ashlee's side. The three followed her without a word. When landing, Alucard scooped Seras' body in his arms. His own red hues gazing down at sleeping face. Vlad on the other hand walked over to the woman. His eyes met hers. He got on his knees before taking her hand and kissing it.

"I'm sorry my love for my absence."

"It's alright my king." Her voice made his eyes shot up at her covered face. He knew that behind that darkness, she was smiling. Alucard looked up at the queen with Awe. She really looks beautiful.

"What about Seras Milady?" Ashlee's question made the queen look at her.

"She'll be alright. She'll have a headache, but she'll be back to normal." She looked at Alucard. "Doesn't this bring you relief?" He sneered before looking away. Vlad stood up with a smile before turning to the small little girl.

Alexis's eyes stared at the woman in front of her. "Mommy . . ."

"Hello Alexis" Her mother whispered in a soft tone. With that, Alexis ran to her mother and gave her mother a big hug. Her mother got on her knees to at level height with her. She put her head on her mother's shoulder and began to cry. "You did it Alexis. Thank you my daughter."

"Mommy . . ." She whined as she started to sob out of happiness. Alucard looked back at the scene and let out a small smile. He stood up with Seras' head on his chest.

Letting her mother go, she looked around them to see the mutilated bodies. "Mom, what are going to do about the mess?"She pointed to the bodies. The queen looked at Vlad.

"And you say she has my attitude" She commented at him, earning a chuckle. She turned back around to look at corpses. "Only a few can be saved."

"What do you mean?" Alucard asked.

The queen then put her hands in front of her chest, making a small yellow ball of energy. Once it was formed, she held it over her head. The next scene caused everyone, except Vlad, to widen their eyes. Some of the bodies began to glow a yellow outline as the yellow sphere began to connect to them. All their parts began to float back to the main body and connect, forming the bodies to be one again. Everyone watched in awe. Even Ashlee and Vlad began to glow a bright yellow.

"How is she doing this?" Alexis asked.

"Your mother has let some of the servants consume her blood over the years. They are connected to her and she is connected with them. Since she has the ability to heal herself, she can heal the others she has connections with."

"How can she heal in the first place?" Alucard's voice pitched in this time.

"Though she is a creature of darkness, there is light in her heart. She has been through hell and back, but not even then has she lost her kindness. She has made mistakes that she regrets horribly, but it has helped her learn. I couldn't be any more proud to call her my queen." Vlad looked at with a loving expression.

She let the sphere disappear before putting her hands down. She watched as a few servants stood up and looked around in confusion. One of the servants was Anika. She looked at the group in front of her before letting out a smile. Everyone of the servants did the same as she did before bowing to the king and queen. "Welcome back!" They all shouted in unison.

Seras stirred from her sleep from a groan. Alucard looked down at her. "Master . . . did I miss something?"

He let out a small chuckle before kissing her forehead. "Nothing important." He taunted. She laughed slightly before getting out of his hold. She looked in front of her before widening her eyes as her gaze saw the queen turn to her.

"Welcome back Seras." Her voice held amusement in it. Seras looked at Alexis' smiling face before she nodded. Seras looked back before bowing. The queen came closer to her. "There is not enough gratitude I can show that to you for raising Alexis in my place."

"Your welcome."

"You have my gratitude as well Police Girl" Vlad came forward this time with a smirk. Seras looked at him with a shocked expression on her face.

"Master!? When did you grow a beard?!"

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

With the war finally ended, peace had once again returned to Romania. There was only one problem for the Hellsing group, getting home.

"Sorry it's taking a long time for you getting you back home." The queen apologized as they sat at the table in the dining hall. She looked at her guest through her hood. Walter and Integra were having breakfast while the vampires were having blood. Integra found it hilarious to have breakfast at two o'clock in the morning.

"It's fine. It allows seeing Alexis longer" Integra replied as she took a bite of her food. Alexis and Seras both made a sad face.

"Also, it allows us to see more of the beautiful country of Romania." Walter chimed in. Vlad could swear that he was just being a big suck up at that moment.

"Thank you for your generous hospitably milady" Seras stated sweetly before drinking some of her blood. Alucard let out a grin as he watched her do so. The queen had managed to get Seras to drink blood, even if was for a little while.

"You're welcome Seras." Her majesty replied with the same sweetness.

"Where is Alexis?" Vlad asked, looking at his mate.

"I believe she is resting up. She has gone through a lot." She replied before sipping more of her blood.

"Milady . . ." The queen looked at Seras. "I was just wondering if you would remove your hood?" Everyone looked at Seras like she was nuts! There was no way she would agree with that!

"If that is what you wish." She replied before grabbing her hood and pulling it down. The only person who looked at her with pure shock from the whole entire company was Alucard. Behind the hood was a future Seras, looking exactly as her past, only with pure red eyes and longer hair.

"I saw that coming." Integra commented, earning a chuckle from everyone. Alucard didn't hear his master's remark. He focused all his attention on the queen. Seras looked at her master.

"Master are you shocked that it's me?" The queen looked at Alucard before standing from her seat. She walked over to her mate and whispered something in his ear. He looked at her with an odd look but he nodded. She then walked over to Alucard, who never kept his eyes off her as she did her actions.

"Excuse me everyone, but I need to speak with Alucard alone." They all nodded before she pulled Alucard's hand, and they walked out the room. Seras looked at her future self with an eyebrow arched. Vlad on the other hand held a smirk on his face.

* * *

The queen and Alucard arrived in the throne. She locked the door before turning to him. The look in her red eyes was loving. "Hello master."

"All this time. It was you all this time." The queen nodded to him. "I feel like an idiot for not being able to figure it out."

She let out a small giggle before putting her palm in his cheek. "It's not your fault Vlad. I guess I was too cunning." He let out a small smirk.

"Are you shocked that I have become a queen?" Her reply was a shake from Alucard's head.

"It was bound to happen." She smiled before wrapping her arms his waist. She rested her head on his chest. His warmth then engraved her body. She closed her eyes and in took his scent.

"You're not going to cry are you?" He laughed for a second at that comment.

"Do you want me to?" It was her turn to laugh. However, her laugh caused tears to come out. He looked down at her with a shocked expression. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry. I couldn't keep my promise to you!" Her blood escaped from her eyes. His expression softened as he wiped the blood from her eyes with his white covered thumbs.

"A creature of darkness with light in her heart." He murmured as he leaned his face closer to hers. His forehead touching hers. She gave him a skeptic look. Why does he say that? "I was blessed." His lips touched hers lightly. She smiled against the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I never stopped loving you" She said in between kisses. His arms were around her waist as he shared this one last loving moment with her. He pulled back with a sigh.

"You don't know how much relief I feel from you saying that." She smiled as she loosed her grip from him. She looked sadly at the ground. He sensed that she was in some emotional turmoil. "What is it Seras?"

"I need you to do me a favor. It's going to be a selfish one that will hurt both you and my past self, however; it must be done." He understood this term and nodded in agreement.

"What is it?"

* * *

Seras walked around the courtyard that the castle had. It was nice with the nature growing around it. In the center of the courtyard was a big tree that provided a nice shade if the sun was out.

"Having fun?" The voice made her jolt slightly. She turned to see her future self staring at her with a smirk. Seras grasped her heart with her hand.

"Whoo! You scared me Milady!" She heard a giggled as the queen walked closer to her. Her gaze is to the tree.

"This tree has been here for my centuries. I believe it's the oldest tree in Romania. It's my favorite spot to read. I come out during the day and read many novels to increase my knowledge on the world."

Seras looked at her with praise. "You must have vast knowledge on everything."

"Not everything." She turned to Seras before sitting down by the tree. She patted to her left, telling Seras to sit next to her. Seras obeyed and kneeled next to her. Her hands on top of her legs. "Seras, I must apologize for all the trouble that I put you through. It was a selfish decision to send her back on both of your halves. I'm deeply sorry."

"It's alright milady. I'm glad you did it. It showed that we are actually great mothers. I just hope you will take care of her."

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" The queen let out a small smile. "I just hope you'll continue to drink your blood."

"Of course! With all the power I inherit, I'm going to keep drinking until I'll be like you" Her tone held a stubbornness in it.

"Now now, there no need to be egotistic. All my power didn't come from being a fully fledged vampire. I will admit most of it did, but my special powers that you witness came from something else."

"What was it?" The queen looked at her with sorrow.

"I can't tell you. You must learn for yourself." Sera's face became a childish pout, making the queen laugh lightly. The queen reached into her pocked on her right side, before pulling out a small bag. She opened it and pulled out a small blue ocarina. She held the instrument for Seras to take. "I want you to have this. This one instrument will have the answers for you when the time is right."

Taking the instrument, she examined it carefully. "What is it?"

"It's called the Ocarina of Time (1). It has special powers when you play it, however, it's purpose with me has ended. You must carry it with you now." Seras looked at the queen.

"Thank you."

"You don't want to say that." Seras looked at her confused. "I guarantee once you leave, you will hate me so much."

"Why?" The queen looked into her eyes.

"You'll find out very soon. All I can do is apologize ahead of time."

"I could never hate you." The queen widened her eyes. "You don't give me any reason too". The queen finally understood what Vlad meant by calling her with light in her heart. She finally understood.

"Thank you"

"Can I ask you something though?" The queen nodded. "Was it easy becoming queen?"

The queen arched an eyebrow before shaking her head. "No. My path to becoming queen was difficult. Once you understand him, then the path will open up for you."

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!"

* * *

The portal was up and ready to go to take the Hellsing group home. They were in the throne room, saying good-byes to Alexis.

"We really are going to miss you" Integra as she pulled back from her hug from the princess.

"I'll miss you so much Auntegra" Both Alucard and Vlad stifled a laugh when they heard that, earning glares from the Seras'. Walter was the next one to hug Alexis.

"It was nice knowing you my dear princess."

"It was nice learning from you my dear butler." Walter chuckled as he pulled back from hug. Alexis walked over to past Seras and was pulled into a big hug.

"Take care of your mother for me" She looked at the queen with smile. The queen sadly looked away. Next was Alucard to say goodbye.

"Take care of yourself you brat." He simply mumbled, and looked away. She gave him a funny look before hugging his knee. He looked down at her before bending down and picking her up in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight embrace. Alucard looked at the queen, earning a nod from her. "I'll miss you Alexis."

She got down from Alucard and looked at both him and Seras. "Don't worry you guys. We'll meet again" She let out a bright smile. Vlad and his queen then chuckled before grabbing hands.

"Well we better get going. We still have to deal with our problems." Integra stated as she walked into the portal and was followed by Walter. Alucard looked back the king and queen before going into the portal himself.

"Seras" Seras looked at the queen. The queen stood up and walked over to her past self before poking her forehead with her index finger. Seras just looked at the queen with a weird look. "Trust me, it'll come in handy"

Seras smiled before bowing and walking through the portal and disappearing. The queen watched as the portal disappeared. "I'm sorry for all that you will endure Seras"

* * *

**_That's it! That's the end to Alexis: Draculina Princess. As I stated before, the sequal will be about Seras. If you were clever enough to figure out the clues I left in there, then I suppose that'll you be excited to see if you were write. I have the first chapter written out, all I need to do is type it. However, I will say that I'm going to be take a long break to actually write the squeal so I don't struggle like I did with this story! I also want to mention that I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter. Hopefully the sequal will be longer Q.Q_**

**_(1) I love Legend of Zelda very much. Ocarina of Time is my favorite game, however the purpose for the instrument will actually be in the first chapter in the squeal but I did want to include it. ^_^_**

_**If I get enough reviews, I will actually post a preview of the Sequal. Until then, I'll see you next time,**_

_**~Sabby**_


	10. Sequel Preview Author Update

**_HI GUYS! In order to start off the new year, I decided to show a small preview for chapter 1 of the sequal. This takes place after the manga events, except Alucard did not disappear for thirty years and Seras didn't lost her arm before she became a full-fledged vampire. Other than those two things, all other manga events are the same. Enough of my rant, ON TO THE PRIVIEW!_**

* * *

"Alexis . . ." Seras' sadden voice echoed throughout her bedroom. The stone walls bounced off the sound waves of her voice so she could hear her echoing sadness. It's been over thirty years since peace had came to Romania in the future and her daughter stayed home with her real parents. Her future self. The future queen of Romania didn't only seem more powerful, but more . . . strict.

In her hands, she held a small blue instrument. However looking at the instrument only made her think about the past. She recalled sitting with the queen by the huge tree in the castle courtyard under the full moon. The queen seemed to be sorrowful about something, but what was it? She let out a small sigh.

"_My road to becoming queen was not an easy path. Once you understand him, then the true path will open for you."_ Those words drifted in her mind for the last thirty years. It would always piss her off when she couldn't figure out what the queen met.

"What the hell did you mean?!"

"Seras, are you going insane? Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity." She brought her attention to the source of the voice. She gazed her red hues up to see her master leaning on the doorframe. His arms were crossed over his chest as his red jacket was wrinkled lightly. His red hues held mockery in them as he stared at her. The grin on his face was more evidence towards his mockery.

She shook her head slightly. "No I'm fine Master."

"How many times have I told you to call me Alucard?" His tone, from what she could tell, was disappointed.

"It's all I know you as, Master. Just because I'm no longer your fledging doesn't mean that I can't still respect you."

"So you don't wish to be my equal?" That one question made her widen her eyes. He didn't see her as her equal? She drank his blood for that reason! She looked away from his face. She needed to look at something besides his face. He sneered at her actions before turning his back against her. "Now is not the time for an argument. We need to get ready for our departure."

" What do you mean 'Departure'?" She asked, looking back up at his back.

"We are going to Romania. Integra is finally dead so I have my name back."

"Don't remind me." Seras sourly stated as her facial expression turned into a sad one. She recalled the memory of Integra on her deathbed. The Hellsing Heiress actually looked peaceful for the first time after saying goodbye to Alexis. After the small vampire stayed home, Integra was always in a bad mood and she never smiled. Integra asked Seras if she would stay and lead the Hellsing Organization. Seras refused the request since she had decided to follow her master back.

"Take good care of him then." Those words would be her last as she uttered them from her breath. Though the atmosphere around her was sorrow, she still held a smiling on her dying face. Seras closed her eyes as the memory faded from her mind and she was set back into realty.

"Yes Master." Her voice was clear as she looked back up into his red gaze. He smiled sweetly at her before pulling her into a hug. She let out a small squeak as her body came in contact with his. She felt his warmth hug her body tightly. Her reply was to hug him back, resting her head on his chest. It's been over thirty years that Alucard had shown her this kind of affection. When they returned from the future, he told her that they're relationship would wait until she became a full-fledged vampire. Even when she accomplished her goal, he still was distant from her. It made her question that if it was only lust he held when Alexis was around. The thought made blood go from her eyes. Was their future ruined?

* * *

The plane ride to Romania was tense. Here she was, sitting on the window side of the row, gazing out at the beautiful scene of nature the plane was passing in the moonlight. The ocarina in her hands was shining brightly from the light above her. Alucard was on her left, staring off into space. She gazed her red eyes at his face, watching look uninterested about anything. Perhaps, she could ask a few questions to make the trip more bearable for him.

"Master" He looked over at her. "Can I ask you something?"

"What?" His tone had a growl in it, letting Seras know that he wasn't in a good mood.

"I was wondering if you can turn someone into a vampire if they drank your blood, instead of the other way around." She saw him his arch his eyebrow slightly. He looked away from her for a moment, thinking on how to reply to it.

"It's possible. They must at least drink a pint of your blood. If you give the human a few drops of your blood then it will take longer for the vampiric effects to kick in."

"Can it work for someone who is not a virgin?"

"Hmm . . ." He pressed his hand to his mouth, deep into thought. "I believe it could. As long you don't actually consume blood from said human, and then there is a possibility for them to turn into a vampire."

Before Seras could ask another question, there was a loud beep in the over speaker about her. "Attention passengers. We are about twenty minutes from landing in Bungalow Balea Transfagarasan." With a loud click, the other passengers on the plane began to mutter and even a few stood up to gather their luggage from the top cabinet. Seras let out a sigh before gazing back out the window, waiting for their landing.

Twenty minutes passed quicker than she had imagined, and already she was outside with her master. She felt the cool night air tickle her skin as she looked at the scene behind the airport. Mountains surrounded the area, defending the small area from any known danger. She was so far deep into nature's trance that she didn't notice a young woman come up to her master.

The young woman curtsied to Alucard before looking up at his red hues with her own. Her red hair blew softly when the wind came in contact with her. Alucard looked at her as he gave a curt nod to her. "Cum este ţara mea de origine, Marie?"_How is my home country, Marie? _ He spoke in his native language after so many years. The woman name Marie smiled proudly.

"Ea este bine, regele meu. Cu toate acestea... Ea va reveni la măreţia după ce reveniţi la tronul tau."_She is fine, my King. However ... She will return to greatness after you return to the throne._Her reply was sincere to Alucard. He let out a small chuckle before turning his head to Seras, who was still gazing at nature.

"Seras" Seras turned her head before running over to her master. "I want you to meet Marie. She is a servant of mine who has been with me for many years. She is the only one to survive as my other servants were killed by Van Hellsing."

Marie curtsied to Seras. "Bine ati venit la România. Cum te simţi astăzi?" _Welcome to Romania. How do you feel today?_

Seras nodded her head at the girl. "Sunt bine. Vă mulţumesc. Numele meu este Seras" _I'm feel __ fine. Thank you. My name is Seras._She spoke easily in Romanian, shocking Alucard and Marie. Their eyes were wide as proof as the shock.

"Where in god's name did you learn to speak Romanian, Seras?" Alucard asked, confusion present in his tone. Seras looked at him with surprised look.

"I think it came to me when we left the future thirty years ago. My future self-poked me on the head and she said it would come in handy. I didn't realize this is what she's talking about." She pressed her fingers to her forehead as she recalled the memory. She looked at Marie's face to see she was looking at her with a confused look. Maire must not know English. She took her wrist before biting into it. She felt her blood flow out of the wrist and she held it out to Marie.

"Bea sângele meu. Veţi putea să înveţe limba engleză." _Drink my blood. You will be able to learn English__. _She told Marie as she held it closer to Marie's mouth.

* * *

**_Well that's what I have so far :( . Trust me when I say the real chapter is going to be longer than this. Oh guys . . . I was wondering if any of my readers is actually a beta. When I was reading over Alexis: Draculina Princess, I saw I made simple mistakes that I missed when typing it and I actually got pissed off at myself. If any of my readers would like to be my beta, just send me a message :3 For the sequal news, I probably won't get to the sequal until much later into the month. This small preview was how much I got typed in 14 days of my winter break. I was busy! However, since I have this preview up, tell me what you want to see happen and I'll see if I can add it in._**

**_Till then!_**

**_~Sabby_**


End file.
